Day is Gone
by thecoolestfreakinfandoms
Summary: The Galindo Cartel and SAMCRO mean straight up business. However, what happens when Clay and Jax's fear of there being a woman in the club comes to fruition when she falls in love with Galindo's own Luis Torres? Jax tries to talk her out of mixing business with pleasures, but that will be hard to do when Luis is trying to pursue her as well.
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot day in Oakland, CA. Kimberly, Jax, and Clay had on all black with a heavy sweatshirt from not being able to flash their Sons of Anarchy cuts thanks to the new sheriff in town. San Joaquin Sheriff, Eli Roosevelt looked at them as a "gang" instead of a club that made _his_ town look bad.

Kimberly Khay is the only female member of Sons of Anarchy ever, and probably will continue to be the only female member. Twelve years ago Gemma brought her to the club house when she was beat up on the side of the road. Kimberly lived a very rough life on the streets. She hung out with the wrong crew and was a junky for seven years. After some shit went down in the crew, Kimberly was left hanging on the streets by herself when Gemma found her. Gemma was riding back from Lodi when she saw a small five foot girl laying on the "Welcome to Charming" sign. Gemma was a little out of her element when she pulled over to see the young girl. Gemma was known throughout Charming, Oakland, Ghost town, and Lodi as the Queen of Bikers. However since Gemma brought Kimberly Khay into 'the life', Kimberly's been giving her nickname a run for her money. Gemma is the mother of the clubs Vice President, Jax Teller and the old lady of the President, Clay Morrow. She doesn't take too kindly to people, expecially women, but there was something about Kimberly that she felt she needed to be there for.

Club president, Clay Morrow allowed Kimberly to be a small time prospect when Gemma took her in. She proved over a course of a year that she is one of the most loyal people you can come across. Anything Clay, Jax, Tig, Chibs, Piney, Opie, etc. needed, Kimberly had their backs all the way. After many bullets she's jumped in front of for these guys, the runs she's made, the bikes she's fixed, the dinner's she's cooked and using her manipulating abilities to get these guys out of severe trouble with Charming PD, SAMCRO had finally looked at Kimberly Khay as an official, loyal member of the Redwood Originals. For her twenty-first birthday, Clay and Jax surprised Kimberly with Sons of Anarchy patches to replace her prospect cut. It was the greatest moment of her life. She made history by being the only female. She knew that these patches meant something beyond her wildest dreams and now people were going to look at her as a whole new person. Now, Kimberly Gelina Khay was _somebody_ in the beautiful town of Charming.

The three of them were meeting up with The Mayans own Marcus Alvarez. Because of the allegations that happened with Jax in Stockton along with the Russians, SAMCRO needed protection from them, and their ally Alvarez fixed them up a good solution. Unfortunately for SAMCRO, they had no idea the risk that was coming along with this.

Kimberly had to admit, she was a little nervous walking into this. What happened with the Russians at Opie's wedding, they knew there was going to be some heat coming off this and she had no idea if she could trust these guys. Especially at the fact that Alvarez informed them on the phone that they're a cartel. There was no doubt there was going to be some shit walking into this, but Kimberly always says: "_You can't knock it til' you try it."_ That's a very appropriate motto to live by in this life.

"Marcus! What's going on brotha?" Clay shouts about fifteen feet away from the Mexican President. "Clay! Jax! It's good to see you's on the outside! Kimberly, it's good to see you too sweetheart." He happily replied, giving the three Redwoods a hug. Kimberly looked over to see two very built men approaching them from a big hummer with a duffelbag and two bodyguards about five feet behind them. Kimberly was immediately eyeing the man on the left. He was incredibly handsome, very masculan, cute little lips, and well…great hair. She hadn't even spoken a word to this man let alone shaken his hand and she already had this feeling in the pit of her stomach about him. Maybe it was just her craving for men getting the best of her being that she just spent fourteen months in Stockton's Women's Prison. "Clay, Jax, Kimberly, this is Romero Parada." Alvarez introduced them. "Nice to finally meet you guys." Romeo smirked, while shaking their hands tightly. Just by his voice and the grip he had on her tiny hand, Kimberly knew this mother fucker meant business. "Likewise." Clay replied. "Yeah, thank you for coming up, man." Jax added. "This is Santos, and my associate Luis." Romeo introduced the two men next to him. *Luis…_Luis_. Great name.* Kimberly thought to herself as she eyed the man she oddly admired so quickly. It was Kimberly's turn to shake Luis's hand and for some strange reason she felt like she was going to melt in her boots when he stuck his hand out to hers. What the hell was wrong with her?! Why was she acting like this?! Usually she was like the female Happy. She normally didn't give a shit about anything or anybody.

Hesitantly, she extended her arms and shook his hand in return. His grip was firm, his skin was so soft and warm. She had no clue why she was intentionally looking for these qualities on him. This meet was no different from any other meet SAMCRO has had with charters and organizations in the past. Kimberly finally had the balls to look up at his face. Unfortunately, she couldn't see through his highly tinted sunglasses. That was kind of upsetting, but what she didn't know, is that everything she was admiring about him, he was admiring right back at her. She was definitely, in all the years of traveling with this cartel, the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

Luis stood there as Romeo talked, watching her wavy black hair dance with the small gust of wind. She looked like she was hispanic as well, but when he heard her speak, it was an adorable Iranian accent. How badass she looked wearing an SOA cut and how clever it was that her patch said: "Woman of Mayhem" instead of: "Men of Mayhem" like the guys in the club. Something in Luis wanted to see what this girl was about. He heard about Sons of Anarchy and Alvarez filled them in on a little bit of their legacy. Therefore Luis wanted to know what it was about this woman that got her patched in as the only female ever and what kind of mayhem she could bring to the table.

"I heard Victor Putlova never made it home from SAMCRO's wedding. " Romeo stated, interrupting Luis's thoughts. Clay looked down at his shoes and scratched his eyebrow nervously. "Yeah, we had to put him down. Whole North Cali crew." He mumbled. "Must've been a wild party." Romeo chuckled. "And we'd like to avoid them throwing one for us." Jax chimed in, remembering the shiving he indured in Stockton from the Russians retaliation for Jimmy O' the year before. Romeo nodded his head in agreement. "The word has been put out. No one is to interfere with out new friendship." Clay, Jax, and Kimberly just looked at each other and smirked. Friendship? They were now comfortable where this was heading. "Thank you." Kimberly's soft voice spoke up. "Now, let's see the wares." Romeo got excited when asking about his guns from SAMCRO. That was the exchange. SAMCRO sells Galindo guns, in exchange for protection. Or so, that's what Jax and Kimberly thought.

Clay popped the trunk on their 'prop' car and flashed the Galindo's new hardware, proudly. As Kimberly watched, she noticed at the corner of her eye, Luis was standing less than a foot from her. She could smell his delicious cologne. It was as if she could feel his eyes burning through her coke bottle shaped body. However, now Kimberly felt her head was getting a little big and brushed that accusation off. Though Luis _was_ watching her, gazing at her curvy, beautiful body. He now felt like a creep, but couldn't help himself. She was gorgeous, but he was out of his element. Luis Torres was a heartless Cartel associate that would cut your head off without batting an eyelash, but for the first time, an actual human being was making him weak at the knees.

"We got AR-15's, Sig, 5-51's, AK's, KG-9's, Glocks, FM-57's. Got two-dozen of each local. Except the 5-7's, only got fifteen of them." Jax explained to the impressed looking Galindo employees. It was quiet for a moment as Romeo gazed that the beautiful machines in the trunk. He looked over at Luis and Santos and pointed to the guns, indicating that he wants them to test them out. As Luis passed Kimberly, he looked over at her and gave her a good look into her bright blue eyes about a half a foot away from her. That definitely made her blush.

She nearly drooled watching Luis shoot the machine gun. He was so strong and masculine, and the way he handled that powerful gun was so sexy. He _was_ all in all, sexy as hell to her. She couldn't deny it anymore. Kimberly lived out her life being a crow-eater in the clubhouse, so this was the first time she had ever really felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach from just looking at a guy. "These are excellent." Luis stated, adjusting the gun in his hands. Kimberly and Jax looked at each other with satisfaction. "We got ammo and everything already set with you guys." Jax pointed out, taking the gun from Santos. Luis handed Kimberly his gun, and of course, their eyes met again. It wasn't just some regular look to the eyes that strangers do to each other. There was something about the look they were giving each other. Like, something was there with them. It was completely unexplainable, and far too early to try and make anything out of it.

"We want three-dozen of everything except the glocks." Luis demanded in a polite but superior manor. Jax smiled at Clay and back a Luis. "We can make that work." Romeo walked over with the duffelbag and opened it up. The three were astounded to see so much money in twenties and hundreds bundled together in one bag. This was like paradise. "If I did the math correctly, seven-hundred thousand should do the trick." Romeo smirked. Kimberly and Jax's eyes bulged out. "Have the ammo and the hundred grand ready." Romeo reminded Clay. "It was nice doing business with you." Clay smiled extending his hand out. "I'll have the coke ready for you on the ride back." Romero added. Kimberly and Jax nearly lost their breath. Hell, Kimberly nearly choked on her damn cigarette. They were both replaying what Romeo just said over and over again in their heads. Jax looked back at Kimberly who was sitting on a stack of tires and they both shook their heads at each other in disgust.

"Was I sleeping in the truck when drugs were brought up?" Kimberly sarcastically asked Jax when he walked over to her. He glared at Clay with absolute disapproval. "No…You weren't." he mumbled, and walked to the truck. As Kimberly jumped down, she looked up and once again, almost choked on her cigarette when she saw Luis approaching her. He extended his hand out to her and smirked. "Nice meeting you Kimberly." Kimberly smiled weakly at his adorable smirk and softly shook his hand. "And you. Lookin forward to doing business with you guys." It was like their hands were stuck to each other. They couldn't stop shaking each other's hands. Finally he pulled away and gave her another small smirk before walking back to his silver hummer.

Kimberly snapped back into it after watching the large mexican walk away and in a hurry, made it back to the TM truck to join Jax and Clay. She jumped in the truck and gave Clay the death look among all death looks. "So when were you planning on telling the rest of that we were going to be muling blow for the Galindo Cartel?!" She flipped out, nearly making Jax jump. "We voted to sell guns to these guys!...Jesus Christ, you planned all this shit in Stockton… Kept the rest of us out of the loop on purpose!" Jax angrily chimed in. They were so pissed that they weren't even giving Clay a chance to explain. "You know your time's almost up at that gavel so you're trying to pocket as much as possible!" she continued. "ENOUGH!" Clay finally had yelled, having enough of their hounding. "No, not enough! You have no idea what hell you just did to this club!" Jax shouted back. "If I didn't then why am I holding a bag full of seven hundred grand?!" He quickly retored. "Because you're the most selfish person I've ever met in my fucking life!" she screamed, getting out of the truck. "I'll fucking walk!" She scoffed, slamming the door shut. Jax just shook his head at Clay and watched Kimberly walk down the street. "We're voting it in tonight." Clay mumbled, making Jax sigh. "…I'll get Tig to come pick her up." Jax stated, pulling his phone out, still watching Kimberly make her way down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: **__I made this story to fill up my free time because writing is fun to me. I love creating my own storylines, BUT! There are a lot of lines and such from Sons of Anarchy that I will type out word for word from the show! All credit goes to Kurt Sutter and the other amazing workers of Sons of Anarchy! If you are a true fan of SOA and know which lines are taken from the show, know that I'm giving full credit to the show! Enjoy!_

"SAMCRO has never been in the drug business…"

"And never will!" Bobby began to say but was quickly cut off by Piney at the end of the awkward table. Everyone was confused. Some even hurt that Clay even thought about taking this business venture. Everyone sitting around the table at church was double sided.

"The last thing we want to do is give Alvarez leverage over our business." Opie blurted, taking a puff of his cigarette. Tig looked over at Opie and raised his eyebrow. "We've been good with the Mayan's for about two years now Ope." Jax shook his head in agreement. "Yeah let's not forget, if it wasn't for our brown alliance the Russians would've shived all of us." He pointed out, mainly talking to his best friend across the table. "The Russians aren't going to touch us." Clay added. "Well, what about the FED's?! Drugs will put us on DEA's radar!" Juice jumped in, getting worried about being caught with this after doing time for fourteen months. "The IRA has an expectation of big volume. Without the Russians, that burden lands right here with us." Chibs reassured them. "We do this short term, and then cash out." Clay mumbled, lighting his cigar. Piney was overheating. Being First 9, and one of the big originators of SAMCRO, he was livid about every second of this. "It's a goddamn Cartel! There is no short term!" he shouted, slamming his oxygen tank on the table, making the small Iranian woman next to him jump. "I think it's worth the risk!" Jax interrupted the glare between Piney and Clay.

Suddenly, the club noticed Jax nod to Kimberly, and they both stood up. Each of them grabbed a large paper bag next to their chairs and sat them on the table. SAMCRO stared in awe at the seven-hundred grand, in cash, being spread out over the reaper. "Down payment for our first order." Kimberly mumbled in disgust, but knew there was no winning over this. The room was silent. Tig's mouth watered over the money, but dried up at the same time thinking of the risk coming from all this. "We'll take a few days to think this over. Bobby, put the money in the safe. Jax, go check the ammo. Take Kimberly with you." Clay finally spoke up, not liking the tension in the room.

Kimberly and Jax got in the truck and took off to check the ammo. She looked back into the rearview mirror and saw Clay pulling Tig and Bobby away from the others. She rolled her eyes and lit up her joint as she and Jax shared it for the ride. "You know he's going to use his master manipulating skills to talk them into backing him right?" she scoffed. "…Yeah. I know." Jax mumbled, exhaling his smoke.

The ride was quiet. Kimberly felt confused and angry at the same time. She knew this was a big budget for SAMCRO, but at the same time, she knew she was going to lose some brothers over this shit, no doubt. Whether it'd be a death, or them patching out. These guys have always been and will always be against drugs. So the outcome of this was sadly predictable. That was something she can never prepare for. On the bright side, she knew this meant she'd see Luis more often. However, to dim that brightness down a little, she didn't know if it was worth it.

"Really? Nothing to say?" Jax finally piped up after fifteen minutes of silence. Kimberly rolled her eyes and gripped the wheel tightly. "Not quite sure who I'm talking to right now." She replied, handing him the joint back. Jax's eyes nearly came out of his head. "Wow! That's deep, darling." Kimberly shook her head. "No, not really."

Another five minutes of silence swung by as Jax decided to change the subject. He didn't like when Kimberly was angry. When Kimberly got angry, and the way she lashes out, she makes Gemma look like an angel.

"When you were inside, what'd you think about?" he calmly asked. "Charlie and the fact that he was missing me for over a year right after I got back from Belfast. That boy is like my best friend…Keep ditching him though." She ranted. "Yeah, me too. The whole time, Tara and my boys. Tara and my boys. Wondering how the hell I was going to take care of them, stay home. Be a decent father."

"Pushing coke was your solution?!" she interrupted.

"No! Earning big was!" he retorted, starting to get annoyed by her smart ass remarks.

"Look Kimberly, I know running with a cartel is serious shit. But I don't want to live hand to mouth anymore. I want something more for my boys." He went on. "Jackson, I watched Tara take care of your kids. She's a strong ass bitch, man. She really stepped up in this life. Be glad that you at least have _that_ for your boys. All Charlie has is me. I may be wealthy without this club, but I have no man, no family or friends…I envy you for that." She stated, making Jax feel a little better, but feeling sorry for her as well. "There's nothing to worry about with the cartel, Kimberly. They got politicians, law enforcement on payroll from Lodi to Mexico City. We're protected, and this club, and Charlie and my boys are going to be fine." Jax explained, throwing his finished joint out the window. Kimberly cracked a sarcastic smirked and lightly shook her head. "Sounds to me like you're trying to convince yourself as much as me." Jax just looked at her and back out the window. That was something that he had no response for. Only because she was right.

Kimberly pulled the truck into the driveway of the Wahiawa property where their ammo was stored. "Yo!" Jax shouted when he poked his head into their house. They searched the property and found nobody there. It made them suspicious because there were always multiple people in an out here.

"Jax! Over here!" Kimberly shouted to him when she saw the guard passed out on a lawn chair. Jax cracked a grin and rolled his eyes when he saw the alcohol bottles next to him. "These guys are worse than the Irish." Kimberly joked. "Wake up, douchebag!" She laughed as she kicked the guy out of the chair. Suddenly, it was no joke anymore. The limp body guard had a bullet wound in his stomach, and it turns out that he wasn't drunk. He was dead. The smiles on Jax and Kimberly's faces were gone in a second when they saw a large group of Russians pour out of the house.

"Hey!" Kimberly yelled out of instinct and grabbed her gun out of her pants. The men started to draw their weapons but took cover when Jax picked up the guards shotgun and fired at them. Both of them ducked behind the truck for cover as Jax gave orders. "I'll get in the truck and drive off! You get in the back bed!" he shouted, as they both hauled ass to Opie's pick up.

Jax sped off as Kimberly jumped in with the gun. They didn't know what this was about, but they knew they had to leave and they had to leave now. As Jax rode out, Kimberly scoped out their surroundings for admirers. "We're clear!" She yelled when she saw no one tailing. Unfortunately, Kimberly and Jax weren't careful enough when a big black escalade came out of nowhere and slammed into the side of the truck, completely swinging her out of the bed. Jax lost control and flipped the truck off the side of the road. Luckily, Kimberly was okay, and ran over to make sure Jax was still alive from the massive chaos.

"You okay?! " She panicked, as she wiped the blood off his head. "Yeah, you?!" Jax asked, grabbing the side of her pretty face and examining the small gash above her brow. "Hands up! Now!" The large man shouted at the two when the escalade came to a halt. Kimberly and Jax were shoved into the vehicle so fast they saw nothing but a blur.

When they made it back to the Wahiawa house, they were tied up from behind as were the families of the property. "Tell me where the guns are or I'm going to blow her head off!" the man demanded. Jax nodded his head. "Okay, okay." When the men saw Jax was going to cooperate, they slowly took the gun out of the woman's mouth. Kimberly looked over at Jax and nodded her head, knowing what he had in mind next. Quickly, Jax head-butted the leader of the group and another fight broke out. When the henchman put the gun back in her mouth, Jax knew they weren't playing games. "NO! NO! I'LL TELL YOU! I JUST NEED TO MAKE A PHONECALL!" he shouted as the men slammed a tied up Kimberly and Jax on the floor.

….

Gemma was cleaning Abel's mess in the back room at the clubhouse when she picked up a stack of his coloring books to put aside. She was confused when a slip of paper fell out on the floor. Gemma picked it up and her eyes nearly fell onto the floor as well. It read:

"_Dear Jackson, the truth about your father is in these letters. You should know John like I did. –Maureen." _

Gemma's mouth was wide open and her eyes were burning through the paper like fireballs. The only thing she could think of was…well, the truth. She didn't need to read those letters to know what truth Maureen was talking about. Now she was terrified. She needed those letters and she needed them now. Jax was the last person she wanted to get a hold of them because she knew exactly what would happen if he did.

"What's up sweetheart?" Clay asked when he walked in behind her. Gemma quickly hid the note behind her back and fake smiled. "Nothing baby. Just…Cleaning up in here." She stumbled on her words. Clay knows Gemma better than anyone. He knows when she's acting weird about something and now he was a tad suspicious. "Clay! Jax is on the line! We got trouble." Bobby interrupted when he opened the door on them. Clay smiled at Gemma and walked out with Bobby, taking the phone from Chibs when he walked into the chapel. The guys surrounded Clay at the table, knowing something was up with Kimberly and Jax. "Hello?" Clay mumbled like the angry old man he was. "I don't speak Russian, but I'm pretty sure they're pissed about their guns." Jax stated on the other end of the call. "You bring all the guns now! Or their both dead!" The Russian leader demanded. Clay shook his head. "It'll take a few hours." The Russian man clenched his teeth angrily. "You have one!" He shouted, and hung up on Clay. "It's going to be at least two hours before we get those guns, man." Tig stated. "Well then we better leave now." Clay scoffed at his right hand man.

Just as SAMCRO was about to leave, Sheriff Roosevelt and his department came rolling up through the gates. "This guy's starting to piss me off!" Clay shouted, slamming his helmet down and approaching the police officers. Roosevelt went face to face with Clay and in a cocky manor, pulled his glasses off. SAMCRO was now confused when a fire truck rolled in as well. Clay raised his eyebrow at Roosevelt and shrugged his shoulders. "What the hell is this?!" he asked. Roosevelt smirked and sarcastically sniffed the air. "…Do you guys smell smoke?"

….

The Russians were pulling apart every nook and cranny of the house as Kimberly and Jax were still tied up on the floor. They were beat up, bloody, and even though they refused to show it, they were scared.

"This is fun." Jax joked, facing Kimberly on the floor. "I should've just stayed in bed with my son. Rather play with legos all day than get bashed by a bunch of angry Russians." She laughed, earning a big laugh from Jax as well. The two got quiet and serious after laughing for a few seconds. This wasn't a game anymore. Jax looked Kimberly in the eye and could feel her fear as she could with him as well. "They're never going to make it from Dog town in an hour" Jax mumbled. Kimberly nervously licked her lips and searched Jax's face for emotion. "…I know." She hesitantly whispered.

Conveniently, after Kimberly and Jax came to terms that they were about to be killed by Russians, they heard a big vehicle pull up outside. Just as they both furrowed their brows at each other, knowing it couldn't be SAMCRO, they were ripped from the floor aggressively.

"Pretty Boy! Who are these guys?!" The one Russian asked as he pushed Jax into the doorway. Jax had a sigh of relief when he saw the silver hummer with Romeo and Luis leaning on it. "Looks to me like a Mexican guy and a Mexican guy." Jax answered like a smart ass. Unfortunately for Jax that earned him a good punch to the face as he and Kimberly were dragged out front for the confrontation.

"That's far enough! What do you want?" the Russian leader asked the two Galindo employees. "We hear you're looking for your guns!" Romeo shouted as Luis popped the trunk. The Russian looked at Jax in confusion. "That's right. They have your guns." He added. "They're right here! You can have the rest when you let them go!" Romeo negotiated. Luis looked over at Kimberly who was a beat up mess and tied up while in an uncomfortably tight grip from a Russian. He actually felt bad and wanted to help her. Which was incredibly odd because…well, Luis has never felt bad for anyone in his life. Being in a cartel, you're not really supposed to.

She was so tiny compared to these guys, and even though he doesn't know her personally, he knows she didn't deserve the ass kicking from these assholes. She had to be at least five feet. Maybe even four eleven while these guys were up to six foot for goodness sakes. Kimberly looked over at Luis as well and blushed when she saw he was staring at her. Even for a cartel employee, she could see the worry in his eyes which flattered her, but if this goes wrong, there might be nothing of her left to be flattered.

"That's bullshit!" The Russian yelled, firing his gun at the ground where Romeo and Luis stood. Jax and Kimberly were in disbelief when Luis and Romeo didn't even bat an eyelash when those bullets came at them. Not a budge came from them, which Kimberly found as an extreme turn on, of course. She liked her men tough to the bone.

"Bring us all the guns! Thirty minutes! Or I kill Pretty Boy and Doll Face over here!" The Russian guy shouted while dragging Kimberly and Jax back in the house. Luis whistled to his henchmen while he watched Kimberly get manhandled. Even though he knew she was tough, hence the reason why she was patched into SOA, she reminded him of a sad puppy for some reason. Something about her just seemed like she needed help. Even if she wasn't in this predicament, he could still read it.

After the whistle, the cartel henchmen fired at the Russians and swarmed the house to help Jax and Kimberly. The two were astounded by all the guys that showed up, thinking only Romeo and Luis were there.

Kimberly stood in the doorway as Romeo and Luis came up to take charge after all the Russians were killed. "You guys alright?" Romeo asked with an amused look in his face. "Yeah, thanks." Jax chuckled. "That's what friends are for." Romeo smiled at the two shooken up Redwoods. Luis walked over to Kimberly and stood behind her. She felt like she was going to collapse right there when she felt his hands on hers, even though she knew he was just untying her. Hey, a girl can still imagine right?

"You okay?" he asked her when he walked to the front of her. He was so handsome that she almost couldn't find the words for him. "Um…yeah. Thank you for this. Pretty sure we would've been dead in about ten minutes of it hadn't been for you guys." She chuckled as she couldn't take her eyes off his. Luis smirked at her nodded. "Don't worry about it." He mumbled as he took another good look at her beautiful, but bloody face and walked away.

Jax and Kimberly along with Galindo left the house as the rest of SAMCRO pulled up to see what was going down. Just having Luis walking next to her left butterflies in her stomach. It was insane for her. Kimberly was the type of girl that had no problem giving the single SAMCRO guys sex when they needed it. One of the deals she made when she patched in; they take care of her and she takes care of them. As long as she was patched in and treated like one of the guys, she didn't care what they made her do. One of the reasons they loved her so much, because of her loyalty to the club. However, Luis was the first guy that ever made her feel like this, and she somewhat…well, _loved_ it. It was a new feeling and she felt like a little girl. Though it was confusing because she barely spoke three words to this man, and she actually should be scared of him beings he works for a damn cartel. However, Kimberly was homeless most of her life, living off of "friends", sleeping with junkies while being one herself. She never had real emotion about anything in life, so when Luis gives her this type feeling in the pit of her stomach, she doesn't ignore it.

"You guys missed all the fun." Jax joked as they walked up to the rest of their club outside. "Kimmi, you okay sweetheart?" Chibs whispered, pulling Kimberly into a hug. "Not really." She chuckled as she tightly wrapped her arms around her Scottish friend's neck. "How'd you know this was going down?" Clay asked, not knowing how Galindo made it there without SAMCRO informing them of anything. "We have contacts in the ROC." Luis replied. "We have contacts everywhere." Romeo smiled at his new friends. "You guys know how to lock shit down." Jax sighed. "This relationship is very important for my organization. I'm sure this is the last we've heard of these guys." Romeo reassured them.

The entire time these guys were all chatting it up; Kimberly wanted to punch herself for how many times she looked at Luis. He was a magnet to her eyes. Never had she used this word to describe a man, but he in a way, was so pretty. Luscious hair, adorable face, he was fit, dressed nicely; her eyes couldn't get enough of him. Again, little did she know, is he was doing the exact same thing to her.

Lucky for him, every time she looked away from him, he'd look at her. She was absolutely stunning, and her bruises and bleeding lip were so sexy to him in a way. He liked tough girls and this girl was the definition of tough. She got her ass beat by a couple of Russian guys and was still standing in front of him with a smile on her face. He admired that she was out here doing some dirty work with tight black skinny jeans with knee high, black, high heeled boots and a white spaghetti strap under her SOA cut. Her curves, he thought her curves were unbelievable. Nice cantaloupe sized breasts with a very, very nice ass. She was definitely the type of girl that people described as: "_The gift that keeps on giving."_ He didn't even know her well enough to know that, but he knew just by looking at her.

Clay looked behind Romeo and Luis and saw the Russians being held by the cartel and sprang some retaliation ideas. Nothing surprising when it comes to Clay. In his head, everything needs retaliation. "Maybe we should cut one of them loose. Let him bring this memory back to his pals." He suggested in a cocky manor. "The Wahiawa will want retribution." Bobby threw in.

Kimberly smirked at the thought and took Luis's gun from his hand. They all looked at her in confusion when she walked over to the Russians. With one quick sarcastic smile to the leader, Kimberly bashed the handle of the gun over his head and knocked him out. "I volunteer this asshole!" Kimberly laughed as she looked back at her crew and earned one from everyone as well. Luis couldn't take the smirk on his face. This girl was something else, and he liked that. Tig and Chibs walked up and grabbed the Russian guy and tossed him to the rest for them to handle.

"Looks like you guys got this under control." Romeo chuckled, shaking Clay's hand. Kimberly, nervously, walked back over to Luis and handed him back his gun. "Thank you. Again, I'd be dead if it wasn't for you guys." She smiled weakly at him. "…You're welcome, hun. Be more careful where you go from now on." He suggested, touching her shoulder and walking back to the car with Romeo. Kimberly just cracked a childish little smile and lightly bit her bottom lip. *He touched my shoulder.* she laughed to herself in her head. All of the sudden she felt an arm around her shoulder. "You crushing on Galindo over there?" Tig teased while she watched Luis pack up the hummer. She looked up at him and smiled. "You jealous Tiggy?" Tig smirked down at her and pressed his lips to her ear. "Maybe a little." He whispered. Kimberly kissed his cheek and walked back to the van with him, but without thinking, took one more look back at Luis before they drove off. To her surprise, just as she turned around to see him, Luis looked back before opening his door as well and their eyes met one more time. She quickly faced forward again and could feel how red her face was. She snapped out of it when Tig handed her an extra helmet and climbed on the back of his bike so they can finally get back to the clubhouse in one piece.

Luis climbed in the hummer next Romeo and stared out the window. "That woman. She's a cutie." Romeo blurted, making Luis smirk. "Yeah, she is. Must be something else if she's patched into SAMCRO." Luis added. *Something that I'm looking forward to seeing.* he thought to himself as he buckled his seatbelt.

….

When SAMCRO made it back to TM everyone was there waiting for them. They were all worried. The prospect, the crow-eaters, the old ladies, everyone. They knew something was going down with the sons, but not being patched members, they couldn't have any info. "Kimberly, Jax, don't be alarmed when you walk in there." Gemma told them, thinking back to earlier that day when Roosevelt showed up. "Why?" Jax asked, very confused. Tara put her hand his shoulder and looked at him worriedly. "You might just want to go see yourselves." She mumbled. Kimberly and Jax just looked at each other and hurried into the clubhouse.

It was a disaster when they entered. Everything was torn apart and broken and ripped. Their wall of mug shots was destroyed and there was an axe in their reaper in the damn chapel. It was going to take the prospects weeks to fix all this up.

"What the hell happened in here?!" Kimberly freaked, picking up JT's mug shot off the floor and brushing the dust off. "Roosevelt showed up." Clay blurted. Kimberly and Jax cocked their eyebrows at him. They knew Roosevelt wasn't fond of their MC, but this?! What hell was he trying to prove? "He smelled smoke apparently." Gemma scoffed.

Everyone slowly walked around the clubhouse, picking up everything and shaking their heads in disgust. Tara knew that was her queue. What happened with her and Jax yesterday morning desperately needed to be announced at this sad moment.

"Um, I have some good news!" Tara called out to everyone. Everyone turned around curiously at the small woman to see what good news she had this very moment. Tara reached into her pocket and slipped a beautiful diamond ring onto her finger. "We're engaged!" she very happily shouted, flaunting her engagement ring. Jax smiled and walked behind her, waiting for everyone's reaction when simultaneously everyone in the clubhouse began clapping, hooting and hollering. A class act by Tara for announcing that at that moment. It was needed. Everyone went from being angry, to celebrating the way only SAMCRO knows how.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note: **__There are a lot of lines and such from Sons of Anarchy that I will type out word for word from the show! All credit goes to Kurt Sutter and the other amazing workers of Sons of Anarchy! If you are a true fan of SOA and know which lines are taken from the show, know that I'm giving full credit to the show! This chapter was inspired off of season 4 episode 3! Enjoy! _

"The constant beeping coming from every room, people everywhere, sickness in the air…Gemma hated hospitals. You'd think for as many times as this woman has been in St. Thomas that she'd be over it, but this place made her sick. However, she meant business now. And by business, that meant finding Tara and finding her now. Searching every inch of her and Jax's house was getting old and tiring. Obviously those letters were in a secure place, and obviously, Tara didn't want a soul finding them.

Gemma was reading a pamphlet on the couch in Tara's office when she came walking through the door. She was surprised to see Gemma there. It was never really a good sign when Gemma was in St. Thomas, whether it'd be a chick's busted nose, or somebody with a gunshot wound, etc. It was easy to say Gemma was one crazy bitch.

"W…What are you doing here?" Tara stuttered out. Gemma just stared at her intently. "Sit down baby. We need to chat." She mumbled, not taking her eyes off hers.

Tara took the seat at her desk and was clearly intimidated by Gemma. She watched as Gemma pulled the paper out of her pocket and held it up. "You mind explaining this?" She nearly demanded. Even though Tara knew exactly what it was, she acted as if she was oblivious. "What is that?" she murmured. Gemma stood up in front of her desk and glared at Tara's fearful eyes. "I think you know exactly what this is, sweetheart." She scoffed at Tara's bullshit.

The two were silent for a while. Gemma was patient, and could wait all day for Tara to give her an answer. Tara knew she was caught with this situation, but still needed to play it out for her sake.

"I…I have no idea what you're talking about Gemma." She stammered. Gemma slammed the note on her desk and sighed. "That Irish gash, Maureen Ashby put letters in Jax's things before he left Belfast. I found this in Abel's things at the clubhouse which means they were in your house. Either you or he has them. Now, where are they?" She spat, now starting to really worry Tara. It was bad when Gemma wanted something and you couldn't give it to her. Gemma wasn't a woman who would take no for an answer.

"I have no clue what the hell you're talking about, Gemma." She nearly growled, trying not to show this woman how intimidated she really was. "….We'll see." Gemma finally blurted after about two minutes of silence. Tara watched as she walked out of her office. Now she felt scared, because it was bad enough that anyone other than herself saw those letters, let alone Gemma.

….

Kimberly and Clay walked into Oswald's warehouse where the rest of the club was building the crates for the coke that Galindo was handing over tomorrow night. It was somewhat funny to see them all hard at work like this. Normally, SAMCRO's day was riding motorcycles, bullying prospects, drinking alcohol, and having sex.

"Look at my happy little elves!" Clay joked, taking their attention off the saws and wood. Bobby wasn't happy about doing this at all. Never has SAMCRO dealt with drugs in its history, and he knew exactly why Clay was doing this. Because he's selfish, and this whole "I'm doing what's best the club" is bullshit to all of them.

"These look great. How are these holding?" Kimberly asked, looking at her boys' beautifully done work. "Hold between ten and sixteen depending on the gun. Weight matches the car parts." Opie explained, fitting the guns into the shelves. "Yeah, Chibs got the specs from the Irish." Bobby added, shutting the lid. Kimberly raised an eyebrow while looking around the room. "Where is Chibs?" she asked. "He's in the bathroom working shit out. Literally, all that processed food." Juice answered, worried about his best friend.

Kimberly and the guys turned around when they heard the door creek open and a bummed out Chibs came groaning through the doorway. "Shit, you okay baby?" Kimberly asked, rubbing his leather covered arm. "Aw man, something didn't settle right. Cheap Mexican food." He explained. Kimberly smirked at him and lightly pinched his cheek. "Well, chasing burritos with Jack and James probably didn't help." She teased, realizing just how bad Chibs diet was. "Juicy, you're gonna hook me up, yeah?" Chibs shouted across to the room in his strong Scottish accent. "Green tea and a mint colonic—a little herbal fusion…." "Stop! Stop! Stop!" Tig interrupted Juice's disturbing recipe, drawing a laugh from everyone in the room.

"Before we clear anyone's passage, let's just get these crates built." Clay chimed in, sucking the fun from them. "…Bobby you're with me. Wahewa." He added, making everyone look up at him with furrowed brows. They were all thinking the same thing; *Bobby?* Tig was Clay's right hand. His Sgt. at Arms for a reason. The man that gets between Clay and anything that tries to kill him, yet he's shutting him out. Kimberly looked over and could see the heartbreak in his face.

"Why do you need me?" Bobby asked, looking back and forth between Clay and Tig. Clay looked at him and sarcastically cocked his head to the side. "Because I miss you." He replied. "You want me with?" Tig shot, pulling his goggles off. "Nah, nah. We're good. Stay available though, might need you to haul some ammo." Clay ordered before turning around to Kimberly.

"Hey Kimberly." Clay called over to her. "Yo!" she shouted, pulling her sweatshirt off inside the ninety degree room. "I'm putting you in charge of the guns at Happy's place. You make sure nothing happens to those." He ordered again.

The guys all shot their heads towards Kimberly as her jaw nearly hit the floor. "M…Me? Why me?" she stammered in disbelief. "Since Jax isn't here, I need someone to get the job done. You're the only one that's not responsible for anything right now. So don't disappoint me." He shot at the small woman before walking out with Bobby.

They all just stared at each other for many reasons. One, because Clay was acting extremely fishy since they all got out of prison. Second, because he was shutting out his most important guys. And third, he gave Kimberly the _huge_ responsibility for keeping the _Cartels_ guns secure. That was something that would go to Jax, Chibs, maybe even Tig…But Kimberly? Disregarding all the questions, Kimberly knew this meant business. It wasn't the appropriate time to question Clay's authority. It was time to show these guys that she's capable of taking charge and getting shit done. Kimberly was determined to make her president proud.

….

***ONE HOUR LATER***

"Are you fucking kidding me?!...Alright we're on our way." Kimberly shouted into the phone as the guys finished their crates. "What's wrong?" Opie asked, noticing Kimberly was starting to panic. "That was Miles. Some kind of hiccup with the guns." She replied, throwing her cut on. "Damn it! The one time that Clay gives me a huge chance with this club and it gets sabotaged!" she yelled, punching the wall. The rest of the guys threw their cuts on and panicked with her. They knew this wasn't a little gun issue like in the past. This was the cartel's guns that were getting fucked with. That would mean ALL their blood gets spilled over that.

"Stay here! Get the other prospects to help finish these up." She shouted to Tig. Even though he just got an order from the person in charge as of right now, Tig angrily took off his tool belt and grabbed his cut anyway.

"Take care of him Juice." Kimberly whispered, kissing a sick Chibs on the forehead. "Absolutely." He replied, chuckling at the fact that Chibs was sprawled out on the work table. "Phil! You're with us! Follow in the van!" she shouted to the rather large prospect.

"Let's go boys!" she ordered. "I'm going with you!" Tig demanded, joining the group. "Clay wanted you to…" Tig furiously shook his head, knowing what she was going to say. "No, I'm not gonna be his little ammo bitch, Kim! I'm not gonna do it! I'm the Sgt. at Arms and if there's a problem with those guns, I'm gonna be there!" He shot, putting his glasses on and blowing past her to his bike.

Kimberly looked back at Opie and Phil and shook her head. Tig was a piece of work, but she could understand where his anger came from. Clay had been wiping his ass with all of them lately. "…Alright Tiggy." She mumbled, putting her glasses on as well.

….

"Come with me!" Gemma demanded, pulling Unser by the arm out of the chapel at St. Thomas. "Where are we going?!" he freaked, nearly having his arm ripped from the socket.

Gemma stopped in front of a door and opened it to look inside to see if she was clear. "Watch the door. You see Tara coming, let me know." She ordered, barreling inside. "Whoa! Really?! You brought me here to be your goddamn spotter?!" he flipped out, grabbing her arm in return. "I'm finishing what I started." She defended herself, and slammed the door shut behind her. Leaving Unser a nervous, sweaty wreck.

Gemma was making it her mission to find those letters. She knew the secrets they held, she knew what would happen to her and Clay if Jax or any member of the club got a hold of them. She knew they were in Tara's office and she was going to find them. It was now or never.

Nearly everything had been pulled apart. It was chaos. Drawers were being ripped open; papers were being flown around, the couch cushions were being pulled up. Gemma was looking in every nook and cranny of this office. Even under the lamp, but when Gemma spotted the paperclip box on top of the locked drawer, she knew. She opened it up and spotted the key under the paperclips and quickly opened the drawer. There were many different papers in it, but one really caught her eye. It was a document of JT's accident. The history of it, and how Gemma and Clay's original story of how JT died didn't add up to what was on the paper.

Her eyes nearly fell out as she gazed over it. "…Oh my god." She whispered to herself before the door came barging open, nearly giving Gemma a heart attack. "Oh…Sorry." Margaret, the hospital administrator and Tara's best friend stammered when she saw Gemma going through documents. Gemma turned back around, her back facing Margaret, and slipped the paper back in the folder and put it away. She grabbed a random book and smiled at the suspicious woman. "Is Tara expecting you?" Margaret asked, knowing Gemma was on a hunt for something. "…No, I um…I was just doing some research." Gemma poorly defended herself. Margaret smirked sarcastically and shook her head when Gemma lifted the book. "…Sonoanatomy and Feasibility of Ultrasonographic of Guidance Term and Preterm Neonates?" Margaret read the book, smelling the bullshit coming off of Gemma. "…It's a trilogy." Gemma sassed back.

Unser looked over and realized he wasn't doing his job. He quickly ran over to the office when he saw Margaret and Gemma in a confrontation. "Oh hey there!" he chimed in, grabbing their attention. Gemma shot him a dirty look and shook her head. "Hey Wayne." She groaned, slamming the enormous book down. Margaret looked the older man up and down as he stood next to her. "Chief Unser?" she greeted. Unser shook his head. "Um, not anymore." He corrected, looking back and forth between her and Gemma. "Can I uh, talk to you for a second?" he asked Margaret, trying to draw her attention from all this. "Me?" she asked, very confused. "Yeah, I got questions about my HMO and these new treatments." He added, trying his hardest to pull her away. "Sure, I'll tell Tara you're in here. Engrossed in the Neonates Trilogy." She scoffed at Gemma who was still sitting at Tara's desk.

When she walked out, Unser looked back at Gemma and very much deserved the big middle finger she gave to him. He had one job, and he couldn't even watch a damn door.

….

"Really?! Someone stealing our guns is a hiccup?!" Kimberly shouted as the rest of SAMCRO walked up behind her to Happy's backyard where Kozik was waiting.

It was dumb idea for Kozik to play a game of basketball in the hood with a bunch of teens. How could he not see this coming? They played him by knocking him out and taking the keys to the gun truck. God knows where they were on their way to. Kozik being an ex-junkie, Kimberly understand what it's like. They don't really use their heads in some situations, especially when there's money involved. However, in this situation, where Kimberly was finally put in charge and given a chance? Man, she could take Kozik's head off for this.

"Are you shitting me?!" Tig shouted in Kozik's face. "They took the truck thinking it was full of booze! It only had one case of AR-15's in it." He tried to defend himself, but suddenly got a face full of Kimberly. "THOSE GUNS WERE ALREADY SOLD, ASSHOLE! THE CARTEL IS EXPECTING _ALL_ OF THEM IN TWO DAYS! DO YOU REALIZE THAT IF WE DON'T FIND THOSE, _MY_ HEAD IS ON THE LINE!?" She screamed, as Tig tried to pull her away. "I GET IT!" Kozik shouted back before he was pushed furiously by this small woman. "NO! WHAT YOU GET IS JACKED BY A BUNCH OF GHETTO BABIES, ASSHOLE!" She screamed, starting a scuffle between the two. "HEY! HEY!" Tig shouted, breaking them up. "Let's just go get the guns back Kim!" he said through gritted teeth and he cupped her anger ridden face. "Let's save this for church!" Opie chimed in, holding Kozik back. "They're not gonna hit the streets with that shit! Alright, they're gonna try and sell em!" Kozik reassured the livid Iranian. "Alright, shut up!" she yelled, giving him a death glare. "This hood? Only one place to do that. Vivica, French fence." Happy shared with her, hopefully calming her down. "They better fucking be there." She growled at Kozik, making him roll his eyes.

Not only was Kimberly livid that this was her moment to shine for the MC, and Kozik had to ruin it. But this was her moment to show off a little bit to her new crush Luis about the shit that she can get down and handle. What was he going to think of her when he finds out she lost his goddamn guns?!

….

"My truck got jacked a couple hours ago. We're thinking you may be their first stop." Kimberly said to the intimidating African American woman on the porch. She was surrounded by her sons who had to have been reaching thirty years old and two-three hundred pounds. "Do I look like I buy guns, pretty-eyes?" Vivica snapped at her as she was planting her flowers in their pots. "Well, maybe you know the kids. Brewster, he called his buddy Frecks." Kozik chimed in. "I got enough kid's; don't need to know anyone else's." She sassed. "Look, if you want iPads, microwaves, or organic vegetables, then I'm your Nubian Goddess. Guns though? That's dirty business. Not my flow. Everybody around here knows that. Luther, Vandross, shut em out." Vivica added, glaring at the small girl in front of her.

"Well if they do happen to flow your way, we need to know." Tig stated from behind Kimberly. Vivica looked at them thoroughly and shook her head as if she was insulted. "The only thing you need to know is that my soil is in desperate need of aeration." Kimberly smirked at her sassiness and nodded. "Wouldn't want to get between you and your dirt." She said in a cocky manor to the woman who clearly wasn't going to take more of their shit. "I don't believe her, Kim." Tig whispered in her ear while they all began walking away. "Got no choice. We rock that boat, gonna blow back on the whole neighborhood. My auntie-momma included." Happy stated, putting his arm around her shoulder when he saw how frustrated she was.

Suddenly, there were loud tire skids coming from down the street which drew all their attention. Even Vivica's.

"SHIT THAT'S THEM!" Kozik shouted when they saw the car hurry up and make a U-Turn when the two boys saw the bikes lined up in front of the house.

"YO! STAY HERE IN CASE THE TRUCK SHOWS UP!" Kimberly shouted to Miles and Phil as they all jumped on their bikes and took off after the car, Kimberly and Tig leading the way.

It was right turn after left turn. Ally way after main road. It was clear these two hoodlums didn't want to be caught by the MC, but little did they know is they were fucking with a Cartel's gun shipment and not the MC's. Therefore, if SAMCRO had to gun these idiots down to save their asses, it was gonna happen.

Unfortunately, the two guys ran a stop sign which got some police officers attention, and now it went from bad, to even worse. "SHIT! If the cops see those guns these shitheads will lead them right back to Happy's aunt's house!" she yelled to her boys behind her. "I GOT THIS!" Kozik yelled from the back of the pack as he handed Happy his cut and took off after the cops.

The police pulled Brewster and Frecks to the side of the road and climbed out of the vehicle for the arrest when Kozik sped up out of nowhere and fired three bullets in the back window. Maybe Kozik wasn't as stupid as Kimberly thought beings she now had a satisfied smirk on her face when the police went after him and left the two gun thieves there.

Brewster and Frecks thought they were in the clear and let out a massive sigh of relief until four motorcycles pulled up next to them and held them at gun point. "Oh…shit." Frecks mumbled, glaring at the gun that Opie had to his forehead. Kimberly leaned into their window and sarcastically smiled widely at the two. "License and registration, please." She joked. "We should move them. Police will back here looking for them." Opie pointed out. Kimberly smirked at her psychotic friend who was leaning on the hood and nodded. "Put them in the trunk, Hap. Meet us in the ally over there."

"Oh yes I will." Happy proudly responded.

….

Happy pulled up to the rest of the MC in the ally way. Brewster and Frecks were going nuts in the trunk, wanting out. Happy popped the trunk and the two boys looked up to see many bikers glaring down at them. "Shit yo! You terrorist ass bitch tryna kill us?!" Frecks shouted at the Iranian woman above him. "That's the plan, sweetheart. Unless you start talking!" She shot at him. "I don't know what you're talking about, girl!" he shouted back. They all turned around when they heard Kozik's bike pull up. "Oh shit!" Tig laughed, as Kozik pulled Brewster out of the trunk and began to beat the shit out of him. "Lyin bitch!" he yelled through gritted teeth.

"Kozik, that's enough! Kozik!" Kimberly shouted, as Happy broke it up. Tig pulled Frecks up and grabbed his face aggressively. "Hey! Listen to me! You see this guy right here?! He's cracked three of my ribs giving me a hug! Now he is gonna shatter your boys face if you don't start talking!" He spat, manhandling the kid like a rag doll. "Okay! Goddamn! Listen, we sold em to Vivica! Luther only gave us half the cash! We went back to get the rest when ya'll spotted us! ...The money's in the glove box." Frecks finally confessed. Kimberly nodded at the car when she looked at Happy, indicating him to go look which he did without hesitation. "It's here!" he shouted, holding up a bundle of cash. "We unloaded the truck on Langley." Frecks added, as Tig held his grip tightly.

"I'm calling Miles." Opie said, dialing the phone. "I knew that bitch was lying, Kimberly." Tig said, standing up and facing her. "Or these assholes are." She shot, being smart about the situation and not immediately trusting Frecks. "Put him back in the trunk, Happy." She ordered. Feeling a little better about this situation now that she was getting leads. The type of her person who loses AR-15's on the first day was not what Kimberly wanted Luis to see her as.

….

Tara was going through her files when Margaret walked in. She noticed Margaret had somewhat of a worried look on her face.

"Surgery went well?" Margaret asked. "Yes, Routine Diaphragmatic Hernia." Tara replied, going through more of her stuff. "Here you go." Margaret smiled, handing Tara a folder. "References and other info. Legacy Emanuel and Providence Hospital are very interested in speaking with you." Tara looked at her friend in awe. "Wow. Thank you for doing this." Tara smiled widely, very excited about her new ventures. "Um… I came to drop them off earlier…Gemma was in your office." Margaret confessed about what she endured earlier. Tara shot her head up. Margaret didn't even need to say more. Tara knew exactly why Gemma was in there. "Did she say why?" Tara asked, faking her curiosity. "No, but I'm pretty certain I interrupted her looking for something." She stammered, not knowing what was going on between her and Tara. "Oh…It was um…Probably something for the baby." Tara chuckled, her heart pounding in her chest. Margaret furrowed her eyebrows and nodded. "Yeah, probably." And with that, she left Tara alone in her office.

When Tara watched her shut the door, she immediately darted to her desk drawers and started going through them. When she saw the letters were still in the folders, she sighed a big sigh of relief. "…Jesus Christ, Gemma." She whispered as she ran her hand down her nervous face.

….

"Appreciate you taking care of my crew." Kimberly smiled up at Vivica when she walked up and saw Miles and Phil sipping some lemonade. "They looked a little thirsty. And I don't like white boys spying on me." She kept her sass going. "Yeah well we tracked down the crew that stole our guns. Said they sold them to you." Kimberly shot, throwing the bundle of money at the confused woman.

Vivica looked at the money and back at the crew. Now she was getting annoyed. "What the hell is it with you bikers?! I don't have your goddamn guns!" she shouted, throwing the money back at Kimberly. "Maybe your boys know something about it." Opie threw in. "Yeah, how bout' it boys? You taking on a little side business momma don't know about?" Kimberly asked smirking up at the tall men.

Luther and Vandross both gulped hard and looked at each other in concern. Vivica definitely caught onto it right away too. "You idiots!" she shouted, smacking her boys over the head.

When Kimberly took a few steps forward to hand Vivica her money, her third son took it the wrong way and aimed his machine gun at the small woman. "KIM!" Tig shouted as he did his job as the Sgt. at Arms and grabbed her to the side and hovered over her as gunshots began to fire. "No!" Vivica shouted and knocked the gun out of her son's hand. Unfortunately, when one shot gets fired, shit pops off, and out came another one of Vivica's children with a gun of his own, but luckily no shots hit the MC as Phil grabbed him from behind and Vivica snatched the gun. "KNOCK IT OFF!" she screamed.

Tig climbed off of Kimberly and helped her up. "You okay, sweetheart?" he asked her, examining for a possible wound. "I'm okay, you?" she returned the question to which he agreed he was fine. "Anyone hit?" she shouted to her crew. "Negative!" Opie replied, helping Kozik up from the bed of flowers.

"Jesus Christ man! I was trying to hand her the goddamn money!" Kimberly shouted to the guy who started the shots in the first place. "What the hell were you two cat-brained morons thinking?!" Vivica yelled at her boys after the guns were finally taken away. "Sorry ma! It was supposed to be a surprise! We were going to get you that F-350 Super Duty." Vandross defended him and his brother. "We know how much you love that truck momma. We even had the red one all picked out and shit!" Luther added to the defense.

Vivica looked at Kimberly, frustrated, "My apologies. GIVE THEM THEIR GUNS! ALL OF THEM!" she shouted. Kimberly never had the feeling of relief better than right now. The only thing she could think of was *Luis won't think I'm an irresponsible loser!*

"Those blasts woke up the whole police department." Opie stated, checking out his surroundings for cop cars. "No they didn't." Vivica reassured him, taking the money from Kimberly. She pulled out a chunk of cash and handed it to the small woman. "For your troubles, dear. Tell Happy I'll send his mom some tomatoes. FAMILY MEETING, INSIDE!"

Kimberly smiled and walked off the property with the guys and was even more relieved when their truck pulled up. Tig pulled Kimberly's arm and began to laugh. "That one there, she makes Gemma look like Donna Reed." He laughed about Vivica. "We gotta tell Jax about this one. Maybe now he won't feel so dysfunctional." She laughed with him as they walked back to their bikes arm and arm.

….

Never could Tara have a moment of peace and quiet in her office as she opened the door and saw Gemma on the couch waiting for her. "…Hi." She mumbled to the older woman. "Hey, sorry to barge in." Gemma smiled.

Tara was speechless when she saw Gemma in there. She knew exactly what she wanted. Gemma was sick of hide and seek and demanded answers, now.

"I want to know what letters this bitch is talking about, and I want answers now." Gemma shot as she held the note up to Tara. She didn't know what to say for a couple minutes. "Letters to whom?" Tara choked out. "I think you know what I'm talking about, sweetheart. We're not going to play twenty questions again." Gemma shot. Tara cocked her eyebrow and threw her pen down. "And I think you already know what's in those letters." Tara shot back, returning the evil glare. "Why else would you want them so bad? I mean they're just…Love letters right?" Tara started to get smart, knowing she was trapping Gemma.

For two minutes straight, Gemma just stared at Tara. They had a love/hate relationship, and this attitude and superiority that Tara found over Gemma was one of the reasons she hated her sometimes. "No…I don't. What I _do_ know is that letters from John Teller would be very painful for my son to read." Gemma stated, not ending her stare. "…Why?" Tara finally asked, knowing Gemma was most likely going to lie to her anyway.

"John was in love with Maureen Ashby. When we were in Belfast, found out she had a kid with him. Stirred up all that old shit. I had already fallen in love with Clay…When Thomas died…I didn't care anymore. I didn't even try to hide it. That was a mistake. Put Clay at risk…It was humiliating for JT. Jax doesn't know any of that. Him finding out could set things off with Clay again….John ripped me apart. Spent months at a time in Belfast with her…Left me here, alone…With his sons." Gemma painfully explained.

Tara's heart broke for this woman. Constantly, just gaining pain and heartbreak in the world of Gemma Teller-Morrow. She didn't know what to say. Especially at the fact that she could still see it stinging Gemma's heart twenty years later. "I'm sorry." Tara whispered. "I really loved him. Like you and Jax, I was nineteen…He was my goddamn world." Gemma went on, reminiscing on old times.

Gemma held up the note one more time and shook her head. "This ain't good for anybody. Do you understand me? This is bad for our family." Tara looked down at her thumbs and sighed deeply as Gemma stood up and walked out of her office with her chin up. When the door shut behind her, Tara buried her face in her hands and took deep breaths of frustration.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note: **__There are a lot of lines and such from Sons of Anarchy that I will type out word for word from the show! All credit goes to Kurt Sutter and the other amazing workers of Sons of Anarchy! If you are a true fan of SOA and know which lines are taken from the show, know that I'm giving full credit to the show!(Beings that you can technically say I'm rewriting the show with my own little twists in it lol but hey, it's fun!)_

It was early in the morning at the SAMCRO clubhouse. They woke up early every morning, but the damn sun wasn't even up yet for them. It was going to be a long ass day for the Sons of Anarchy. Two charters actually, beings that today was the day that SAMCRO travels all the way to the border to meet up with their neighbors in Arizona. Most importantly, today was the day SAMCRO meets up with the Galindo Cartel to gather the cocaine for storage. Not something any of them were looking forward to, but hey, they had to do what they had to do.

Of course, Kimberly's butterflies were through the roof when she fully realized that she was going to see Luis again. Just looking at him made her feel gitty, especially when his eyes traveled to her during their meetings. Even though she was totally against SAMCRO being in the drug business, since meeting Luis she was sorta glad they agreed to this. _Sorta_.

Tig walked in as she was gluing her eyelashes on and straightening her hair. "You're making sure you're more done up than usual, sweet cheeks." He chuckled as he walked over to her. She looked at him in the mirror and jokingly scoffed. "We have a big day. I want to look good. You know how it is." She smirked. Tig wasn't stupid. He knew why she was doing this and he enjoyed teasing her about it. "For the travel? ...Or Mr. Cartel runner?" he teased, playing with her hair straightener. "What _Mr. Cartel runner_ are you talking about?" she smiled up at him. "The handsome one that you couldn't stop staring at yesterday." Tig pointed out, making her face turn red. All the makeup in the world couldn't cover up the shade of red she was. "You have a little school girl crush on him, don't you?" Tig laughed when he saw her face.

Kimberly put all her makeup back and faced Tig in all seriousness. "Tiggy, please keep this between you and I?" she asked with much plead in her face. She knew Tig had a big mouth and he loved being an asshole when it came to people's secrets, yet she and Tig were like best friends in the club. He's proved to be trusted by her over the years. He's kind of owed it to her anyway beings she's agreed to be his guinea pig for his crazy sexual fantasies in the past when she started as a prospect. Tig smirked and put his hand on her shoulder. "I won't say anything, _but_…be careful _if_ this ends up going anywhere. He runs with a cartel, Kimberly. They don't fuck around, and you're seriously our baby and I don't want to see anything happen to you." Tig stated, now being serious as well. "I know. I'm still having second thoughts about it, but I just get butterflies in my stomach that I've never had before. I…I don't know." She blushed again. "Not only that, but if Jax and Clay happen to find out, they might not want you guys doing this because this is business. Remember that." He added. Kimberly looked down at the floor and shook her head. "Who am I kidding anyway Tiggy? I haven't even had a full conversation with this guy yet…I'm getting over my head." She sighed.

Tig lifted her chin with his index finger. "You never know what's gonna happen, darlin. Don't get too excited, but don't shut it out either." He smirked. Kimberly hugged him tightly for a couple minutes. "Thank you, Tiggy. You always take the time to listen to me and not judge me." She mumbled into his shoulder. "Oh I judge you. I'm just scared of you so I don't say it to your face." He laughed, pinching her nose. "Let's go asshole. We gotta long ass ride ahead of us." She sighed, following him out of the bathroom. "Yeah, that we do." He groaned.

….

"Be safe baby." Gemma said to Kimberly after she got on her bike. SAMCRO was all lined up, ready to follow Jax and Clay onto the road. Today was one of the biggest, and could easily turn into the most dangerous day in Sons of Anarchy history. "Always am, mom." Kimberly smiled up at her before getting a kiss on the cheek by the 'Queen of Bikers.'

"Let's go kids!" Clay shouted as he pulled out of TM and the club followed. Piney, Gemma, and Chucky all looked on as their loved ones road off into the rising sun.

"C'mon Chucky. Let's go pay a visit to that new floral shop down the street." Gemma smirked at her fingerless assistant.

…..

***HOURS LATER***

It had to be reaching nine o' clock at night. SAMCRO finally made it to the border, and exhausted was an understatement compared to how the MC was right now. Clay's hands felt like they were going to fall off as his arthritis was kicked into full gear. Jax has been telling him for years now that he isn't meant for long rides anymore, but Clay wanting to keep his big dick won't listen.

The mood was brightened a little when SAMCRO turned into the parking lot and were greeted by the other charter. Their president, Armando was there and ready to see his partners again for the first time in a while.

"Really sorry about Little Paul, man. Wish we could've made the funeral." Kimberly finally blurted after the hellos were done. "Yeah man, condolences." Clay added. Armando looked at the ground and nodded. "Yeah thanks. Awful shit." He replied in his raspy voice. "Broke our hearts." The vice president, Huff stated. It now felt awkward in their circle of sons.

"So we're meeting Romeo tomorrow at expo, ten in the morning." Clay quickly changed the subject. "SAMTAZ, ready to protect and serve." Armando smirked. "You sure the truck is safe here tonight?" Jax asked, concerned about doing all this. Knowing shit was crazy lately. "Absolutely. No cops, no scumbags. Everyone knows we run it." Huff reassured them.

Suddenly, everyone's attention was caught over to the left when they heard a fight breaking out. Some obnoxious girl was screaming for this SOA member to lay off her man. The MC was confused when she screamed: "STOP! HE'LL PAY YOU! HE'S GONNA PAY YOU! YOU SAID HE HAD A WEEK!" The club wasn't stupid and when they heard her say that, they knew she could only be talking about one thing.

"What's this guy own him?" Clay asked. Huff looked at his crew. "Benny, handle that."

Benny went over to break it up, but when he did, the one guy started to run away until Tig went after him and laid him out in a big tackle. "Get off him!" the girl screamed and jumped on Tig's back. When Kimberly saw Tig getting attacked, that was it for her. You don't fuck with her club let alone her best friend like that.

"Get the fuck off shitwhore!" Kimberly screamed when she ripped the small girl off Tig by the hair. "Bitch! I'll kill you!" the woman shouted as Kimberly dragged her on the concrete about five feet away from the action. "Kimberly! Enough!" Jax yelled when the chaos started to get too wild.

Kimberly let the girl go and allowed her to get up under Jax's orders. "CUNT!" the girl screamed, holding her head as she saw Kimberly walking away. Without hesitation, Kimberly walked back up to the girl and socked her right in the jaw. She watched the girl flail on the ground holding her face. "Now get the fuck outta here!" Kimberly shouted, as Jax ran over and pulled her back to the club by her arm. "You okay?" Tig asked his friend when everything calmed down. "Yeah…" she started to answer but cut herself off when she looked at the ground next to Tig's foot.

"Just get the hell outta here!" Armando yelled to the girl and her man as they both limped away. "FUCK OFF!" she screamed. "SKANK!" Tig quickly retorted as he held onto the painful bite mark on his neck from that psycho of a woman.

"What is that?" Jax asked Kimberly when he saw her pick up a baggie of powder off the ground. She opened the baggie and taste tested the substance. "…Crank. This what he's behind on?!" Kimberly asked Armando and Huff as she held the baggie up in disbelief. Clay and Jax looked at the other Charter in disbelief as well. "You dealing here?!" Clay asked with raised brows. Huff shrugged. "It ain't a risk. We own the spot." Jax got wide eyed and slowly walked towards Huff. "Ain't a risk?...That's a truck filled with automatic weapons, douchebag. A life sentence for everyone involved and you have us roll up in your goddamn crank den?" Jax calmly flipped out. "Hey, hey, hey, hey! Easy." Armando mumbled in. "Coke, crank…You mule, we sell. Same shit." He added, not understanding why SAMCRO was getting all 'butt-hurt'. Clay walked up next to Jax and was beginning to get livid. "Shut it down." He whispered angrily. "Sorry, ese'. Not your club, not your call." Armando shot.

SAMCRO all looked at each other with frustration building up as SAMTAZ walked away from their crew. "This shit can't happen." Kimberly scoffed. Clay kicked a rock into the street and shook his head. "We'll figure something out." He groaned.

….

Ten in the morning had reached when SAMCRO stood outside of expo waiting for Romeo to show up. There was a lot of tension in the air from making this deal, SAMTAZ cooking, and Clay acting like an asshole lately. You could cut it with a knife in their circle. "I'm going to go check us in. Be right back." Clay said walking into the building as Bobby pulled out his pocket watch. "Romeo does not seem like the type of guy that would run late." He nearly complained. "Relax, he'll be here." Jax reassured them.

Kimberly noticed Jax was being more fiddly than usual. "You okay, Jax?" she asked, starting to get concerned. Usually Jax was a very laid back dude that didn't show his emotions a lot. So when you see his hands moving a lot and he starts pacing, you know to get worried.

"I've been thinking a lot about this crank move. Armando said they passed the vote four months ago. That's right after Little Paul was killed and Reggie quit." He began. Kimberly cocked her eyebrow. "So you think that has something to do with this drug move?" She asked, now seeing where Jax was going with this. "Little Paul would've never signed off on crank." He added. "And Reggie was a lifer. Him walking away doesn't make any sense." Chibs chimed in. Kimberly shook her head when she looked back at SAMTAZ. "No…No it doesn't." she mumbled. "What are you thinking Jackie-Boy?" Chibs asked. Jax lit a cigarette and shrugged his shoulders. "It was a close vote. Two no's easily sway it the other way." He replied. "So someone's clearing the opposition man?" Tig joined in the group. "Who knows, but it's worth tracking down Reggie, asking him why he quit." Kimberly suggested, wanting answers herself. SAMTAZ was now under SAMCRO's radar.

"Cartel's here." Tig quietly shouted when he saw the silver hummer pull up. Kimberly turned around and looked at the parking spot where they were and could feel her heart skip a few beats when she saw Luis roll down the window. He signaled for them to come over there which confused them. This was their meeting spot.

"Clay's not back yet. What do we do?" Chibs asked. "Doesn't look like they're getting out. I'll go talk to them, see what's up." Kimberly offered, trying to keep her cool. Jax followed behind her as the rest stayed back. Tig just shook his head and chuckled at Kimberly. He knew she was catching feelings every time she saw that dude.

"Every business needs shipping and selling, Jackson. You can't separate the two." Kimberly said to Jax as they walked toward the hummer. "I got an old lady at home that says shit without saying shit. Suck it up, Khay." Jax scoffed. Kimberly stopped and grabbed Jax's arm. "Armando's right, TELLER! Muling and dealing, same goddamn thing! Same thing!" she hissed as Jax rolled his eyes. "Kim!...Not here! Let's get this done!" he demanded through gritted teeth.

The closer she got to the hummer, the more her stomach felt like it was going to jump out of her body. Luis looked so hot today. His shirt was slightly unbuttoned, his hair was on the messy side and he just looked so damn adorable. The way his arm was hanging out of the window, she just wanted to touch his smooth warm skin again. The thoughts that she was having about this man was bringing her back to her conversation in the bathroom with Tig earlier. The whole "getting over my head" thing was making her shake this all off. She tried her hardest to play it cool.

"Where's El Jefe'?" Kimberly asked Luis who was looking at her bright blue eyes intently. "He doesn't like being watched. We gotta tail." Luis informed her. She cocked her eyebrow at that statement and looked at Jax. How could they be tailed? They were nearly out of state.

"Where?" she asked, feeling fairly certain that in the twelve hours that they were down there, they spotted no one suspicious. "Auto detailing van, three o' clock." He replied, not being able to take his eyes off this woman. Kimberly tried not to notice it. She turned into a cherry when she blushed and when she'd get embarrassed by it, she'd turn more red.

Kimberly and Jax looked at each other and slowly looked at the van that Luis was talking about. "That's gotta be some local shit man. Nothing to do with our business." Jax stated, hoping this doesn't ruin anything. "We'll handle it." Kimberly chimed in, grabbing his eyes again when he heard her voice. "You better. Call when it's clear." He demanded, trying to look tough for them but could feel his heart melting the more he felt her ocean blue eyes gazing on him. When he rolled up his window, he watched her beautiful body walk away. Damn she was so hot.

"You hitting that, ese?" his driver asked, watching him stare at her. Luis shot his head towards his guy and chuckled. "What?!" The driver nodded his head toward Kimberly as he started to drive off and smiled. "That girl that was at your window. The way you two were looking at each other. You hittin her on the side of all this shit?" he asked again. Luis laughed and shook his head. "Nah man…I'm not." He made it clear to his buddy.

"This is your goddamn crank. It's gotta be local narc." Kimberly shot at Armando. "Hey, you're the crew on federal release. Could be the ATF with their noses still up your ass." Huff retorted.

Clay walked up to the group and stuck his hands out in confusion. "What's going on? Where's Romeo?" he asked, getting frustrated. "We gotta tail. Sooner we lose em, sooner the cartel feels safe." Jax replied. "Call Fierro. We'll take em down to Vesper Trail." Armando demanded with a great idea up his sleeve.

….

Tara didn't know why it was such a surprise to her anymore that she walked into her own office with someone in there waiting for her. This time, to her real surprise, it was Piney. He was sleeping on her couch waiting for her and Tara was kind of taken aback.

"Piney." She whispered, shaking him away. He jumped up and looked to see who it was and saw Tara standing above him with a look of concern on her face. "Oh…sorry, I just let myself in." he explained. "No, it's okay. What's uh…What's going on?" she stammered while sitting at her desk. "Uh, you remember those questions you were asking me a few months back about John? Then, you said you read something." He asked her. Tara nodded in agreement. "What was it?" he continued. Tara tilted her head slightly to the side. "You shut me out when I tried to tell you. Why do you want to know now?" she asked, annoyed. "I want to read whatever it is. John was my friend I have a right. This cartel is shifting this club, and maybe what I read can stop that boat from rocking too much." He stated. Tara furrowed her brows at the elder man. "Bullshit. What do you need it for?" she asked. Piney shook his head. "Can't tell you." He said. Tara sarcastically smirked. "Hmm, then neither can I." she shot, standing up to walk out but was startled by Piney's deep voice echoing through the room. "Hey! I need some goddamn leverage. And that pointed history you read may be…" Piney was cut off when Gemma came barreling through the door with Chucky following up behind her. "You know most civil people would knock before entering." Tara snapped. Gemma smirked at her, slyly. "I'm not most people." She sassed. "And she's definitely not civil!" Chucky chimed in from behind her. Gemma looked down at him and shrugged. "What are we George and Gracie now?" she joked. "Sorry to interrupt." She added. "No it's okay, we're done." Piney declared, trying to get up off the couch. "No, no. We should finish." Tara said, putting her hand on his shoulder and sitting him back down. "I'll come back later." Gemma scoffed at the two and walked out with Chucky. Gemma was on a mission like never before, and now that Piney was involved, she could see this was taking a turn for the worse.

….

SAMCRO was out in the middle of nowhere now. They had just gotten back from Reggie's pet shop and figured out the truth behind SAMTAZ. Now it was Cartel time and they all felt like they were going to collapse from exhaustion.

"You okay, darling?" Jax asked Kimberly when he saw her sit on the ground and put her head in her knees. "I just didn't expect to get two people patched out of SAMTAZ, get into a fist fight, find out one of our charters was cooking and now we're getting cocaine handed to us." She ranted while rubbing her head. Jax chuckled and pulled her off the ground. "Yeah, none of us were expecting this, but hey, it's almost over." He smiled weakly at her, making her feel a little better. It was impossible to be miserable when Jax flashed a smirk/smile to you. He was a beautiful man.

Kimberly was so damn exhausted from the past two days that she couldn't even get excited when the hummer pulled up and Romeo and Luis hopped out. Kimberly, Jax and Clay made their way over to the two Mexicans who were now impatient because of the long tail SAMCRO endured earlier.

Luis watched Kimberly approach them with her boys next to her. He noticed the look of almost pain on her face and her knees were nearly buckling. He looked over at Clay and saw him clenching his fists with a wince look in his face, and Jax looked like he was going to pass out. "Long day?" Luis smirked at the three. Kimberly shook her head and smirked back at the handsome Mexican. "You have no idea." She chuckled, looking his masculine body up and down through her sunglasses.

"Sorry about this morning, won't happen again." Clay apologized, knowing how annoyed the cartel was about being watched. "Who was it?" Romeo asked. "Just local law harassing one of our charters down here." Kimberly replied, adjusting her rings. "Yeah, we got it handled." Clay added. Romeo nodded his head at the president. "Good."

"From now on, we'll just be sending four guys down with the truck. Lower profile." Jax stated, hoping they'll feel better about all this. "Our Tucsan charter will run protection once we're here." Kimberly added as Luis gazed at her intently. He couldn't get over how perfect her face was. She had big plump lips with warm tan skin surrounding. If only she had her glasses off right now because he'd love to get another look into her eyes.

These thoughts were scaring Luis. This was against his agreement when he first joined this cartel. No mixing business with pleasure, and that's exactly what he was starting to do. Women were just women to him. The way it was supposed to be. However, the first time he had ever looked at Kimberly was the day that all changed. For the first time since high school, he actually got butterflies in his stomach whenever this beautiful girl was around him. He thought about her when they weren't even in the same vicinity. This was…odd and scary…But he liked it for some reason. For someone so professional, you'd think he could delete her from his thoughts in the snap of a finger, but this girl was tough and he barely knew her yet.

"We hear from our friends in Belfast?" Romeo asked. "I talked to the Kings. They're working on that big ticket order for you. They're gonna want a face-to-face before that sale can happen." Clay explained. Romeo smirked up at the tall man and nodded. "I'm always available."

"We're all set. Location for the exchange: South Tucsan, farm equipment repair yard, ten o' clock." Luis stated, pulling a slip of paper out of his shirt pocket and handing it to Kimberly. She gently took it out of his hand and read over the address. "Great, See ya then." Clay agreed to the meet, and walked off. "Thanks guys." Jax said to the two men. "Yeah, thank you." Kimberly added, looking at Luis before turning around and earning a cute grin from him. What was it about this stranger that made her melt like this?

"We trust these guys?" Romeo asked, watching them all get on their bikes. Luis stared at Kimberly. Admiring the way she walked, how sexy and badass she was on her bike, how beautiful she was. He hated, hated saying this to himself, but could these feelings for this stranger of a woman mean…_love at first sight?_ He tried to tell himself that he was being ridiculous, but feelings don't lie.

"…I think we can." Luis smirked, not realizing what he just said. Knowing he only said it because he didn't want to break any ties from seeing _her_.

….

Gemma nearly barreled the door down at Teller-Morrow to find Piney. He was at the desk and nearly suffered a heart attack from her intrusion. "What are you doing, Piney? What do you want with Tara all the sudden?!" she demanded to know. Piney shook his head. "She's just uh…helping me grow old gracefully." He smirked sarcastically. Gemma rolled her eyes. "I know you're bumping up against Clay. That bullshit you fed me the other day…"

"That wasn't bullshit. It was the truth. You all just refuse to look at it." He reassured her. "Well, whatever truth you think Tara can tell you, is only going to make things worse." She shot, slamming her purse down. "Can't get any worse, Gem." He shook his head. "Back off it, Piney. Leave it alone before it kills you." She whispered. Piney just stared at her, knowing her true colors better than anyone. "Half the reason I'm doing it, sweetheart." He stated, making Gemma get quiet.

….

After what felt like forever of riding, SAMCRO finally made it to the farm equipment repair yard to meet Galindo. Kimberly looked around and felt like she was on a military base from the snipers and big vehicles riding past. It was insanity. These guys weren't fucking around.

She saw Luis and Romeo waiting for them and held back a smile when she saw he was wearing his black jacket and black jeans. Kimberly always had a fetish for hot men wearing all black. Never knew why, she just always had.

Luis cracked a grin when he saw her climb off her bike. He really couldn't believe he was this gitty inside to see this fucking stranger. Talk about crazy. He was actually beginning to annoy _himself_. He watched her perfection in awe. The way she slipped her night-riding glasses off, the way she leaned forward and flipped her long black hair back. Oh man, that hair flip. Luis now had to practically slap himself for doing this. *Stop it man! Enough! This is not what you're here for!* he yelled to himself in his head.

"This is some well-guarded salsa, man." Kimberly chuckled when she approached Romeo, looking up at the scary snipers on the roof. "Wait till you taste it." He winked, making her laugh.

Now that was it. That damn smile that Luis just saw nearly put him over the edge. Literally, every time he sees her, she gets more and more perfect to him.

Clay nodded his head at Tig, Chibs and Miles to start unloading the crates from the truck to which they obeyed immediately. Kimberly was looking down at the ground the whole time, this time a little afraid to look up at Luis. Maybe it was the environment that she was in. Who knows?

"You always travel this thick, or you expecting heat from the competition?" Clay asked, noticing the amount of guards on the property. "Just a precaution." Romeo assured him. Jax furrowed his brows. "Should we be taking that precaution?" he asked kind of concerned. Romeo shook his head. "Lobo Sonora doesn't know about our deal. If they did, they would never risk reprisal up north." He explained. "They hit us down here, and we're prepared." Luis added in a cocky manor. Kimberly smirked while checking out her surroundings. "That you are." She mumbled.

"Her phone began to ring in her back pocket. She pulled it out and quickly answered it when she saw it was Francesca, Charlie's nanny. "Hello?" she mumbled into the phone. "Oh of course, put him on." Kimberly smiled when Francesca asked if she wanted to say goodnight to Charlie. The guys watched her walk away from the group as she spoke to the little boy on the other end. "Don't let her go too far by herself." Clay pointed out when she was walking a good distance. "I'll watch her." Luis said without even thinking twice. He nearly froze as Romeo looked at him confused.

Luis walked away and guarded Kimberly about five feet behind her. Jax looked at Clay and shrugged his shoulders. They were a little curious as to why Luis offered so quickly to walk away from this and guard one of their members, but they brushed it off quickly.

"Alight, mommy will home soon baby, okay? Goodnight. I love you too." She softly said to her little boy on the other end. When she hung up, she wiped a tear from her cheek and took a deep breath before she turned around to go back to her crew.

When she finally did turn around, she was startled to see Luis standing about five feet behind her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He grinned when she jumped in surprise. "It's okay. I just…thought I was alone." She chuckled. Clay wanted someone to watch you because you were wandering off pretty far." He explained, not being able to stop drooling over her beauty. The moon light was shining on half of her body and the night time wind was gliding through her hair. She reminded him of one of those Disney princesses. She was stunning. Even when she was beat looking.

"You have kids?" he asked, not being able to help but overhear her conversation. "I have a little boy. Charlie, he's four." She smirked, not realizing that biting her lip, twiddling her thumbs and kicking the dirt around her was making it very obvious to him that she was nervous. He liked that though. At least he knew he still had that charm.

"Oh okay. Is his dad one of the other members?" he asked, mainly because that was his way of finding out if she was single and not one of these guys old ladies. Not that that would matter because if he did end up being with her, there's no way it'd work with these circumstances.

"Oh, no. His father is dead actually." She replied, licking her nervous lips as she realized they had taken about two steps closer to each other. "I'm so sorry." He calmly said to her, feeling bad now for bringing it up. "It's nothing. I wasn't even in a relationship with the guy. Just…went through this depressed phase and began to sleep around to cope with it…and Charlie happened. I'm not complaining though. He's like my best friend." She smiled at her feet, not knowing why she was telling this total stranger her business.

"Well, at least you're positive about it. Most people that that happens to, they take it out on the kid and just look at them as a mistake. It's good that you love him the way you do. He'll grow up happy." Luis smirked, making her face light up. "Yeah…" she whispered, examining his moonlit face. It seemed like an hour that they were just staring at each other until Jax snapped them out of their moment. "KIM! LET'S GO!" he yelled to her. "OKAY!" she shouted back then looked back to Luis. "You seem like a nice guy under all that cartel biz." She smiled as they walked back together. "Eh, I have my moments. Don't get used to it." He said in a broad voice to bring his toughness back which did nothing but make her laugh more. Her laughter was sweet music to his ears. It was a soothing laugh. One that you couldn't be miserable anymore after you hear it.

"Luis, the money." Romeo pointed out when his associate walked back. Luis grabbed the duffel bag and opened it in front of SAMCRO. They were in awe when they looked inside and spotted seven-hundred thousand in cash. "Balance for this order. Half down for the next." He explained, as Tig picked up the bag. Romeo whistled to his crew as they brought a crate over and laid it front of the MC. When they opened it, Kimberly, Tig, Chibs, Juice and Miles jaws nearly hit the cement. "Thirty Kilo's of Uncut Columbian Cocaine." Romeo stated in a very serious tone.

They all the stared at it with wide eyes. They'd never seen anything like it in all the years of coming across hard drugs. "Give it a safe ride, guys." Luis smirked when he saw their faces. "We'll be up in a few days to check on the operation. Buena suerte." Romeo stated before walking away with Luis. Kimberly looked over as Luis passed her and couldn't even have a reaction when he winked at her. This cocaine was too damn unbelievable for them to even get a word out. SAMCRO was really doing this? It's different when it's talked about. It's another thing when it's voted in, but when it's sitting right in front them, it makes it a whole different story. They were all gazing at the future of SAMCRO.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Note: **__There are a lot of lines and such from Sons of Anarchy that I will type out word for word from the show! All credit goes to Kurt Sutter and the other amazing workers of Sons of Anarchy! If you are a true fan of SOA and know which lines are taken from the show, know that I'm giving full credit!(Beings that you can technically say I'm rewriting the show with my own little twists in it lol but hey, it's fun!) –You're probably wondering why I'm adding the story of Tara and the letters in my love story. Just letting you know that Tara and those letters have everything to do with this entire story! You'll see.__** Already got a review stating that I should use my own story. My point of this story is to use the actual show! I already made it clear that I'm using the same story and practically the same lines from the show, just adding my own stuff to it! I wanted to use the scenes with Luis in it as if it happened in the show to make the love story more real [to me]. Of course, since Luis isn't in every episode I used some other scenes from the show to add some humor and leverage! I do not plagiarize, ever. But this is just for fun! Again, all credit for the story lines and characters, etc goes to Kurt Sutter and the awesome writers of SOA! Please just let me enjoy this and please no hate reviews. (Even though I don't count that review as hate, but still. A heads up.)It's not like it's ever going to get published. Lol I see people do this all the time with TV shows so I thought I'd try! If you don't like it, then don't read it. If you do, thank you so much. **___

Gemma stopped in the kitchen doorway when she saw Clay sitting down and having his morning coffee. She was debating whether or not she wanted to bring this little letter situation to Clay's attention, knowing the outcome of it. However, Gemma was starting to panic, and when she panicked, she didn't use her head.

"We have a problem." She began to say to her husband as she startled him a little. "Yeah, you tossing and turning all night." Clay joked, taking another sip of his coffee. "I'm not laughing, Clay. …I found this at Tara's house. Letters from JT to that Irish gash, Maureen Ashby." She blurted, making Clay shoot his head up to her in shock.

This worried Clay to the max. Letters from JT? This couldn't be good. Clay took the note from her hand and read over it. His heartbeat increased from fear of this being brought to the club, but he played it cool.

"It's probably some gay poems and shitty love letters. You know how JT was." He groaned, handing the paper back to his wife. "What I know, is the secrets that these letters hold, baby." She shot at him. Clay stood up and got face to face with his concerned old lady. "Hey! …It's nothing to worry about! You're over-thinking this, Gem." He mumbled to her as he cupped her pretty face with his beefy hands. Gemma just nodded her head and listened to what her husband said. She was so scared of losing her family to the truth that maybe she was over-thinking this. "Okay baby." She smirked, giving her man a quick peck on the lips before leaving the room.

Clay looked down at the paper that Gemma left on the table and sighed. He knew this had to be dealt with before these letters were brought to the table.

….

Tara sat in her car in Kimberly's driveway for what seemed like forever, just thinking about whether she wanted to take this step or not. It was a difficult decision, but if there was anyone else Tara could trust with this, it was Kimberly Khay. She never ran her mouth, she knew how to talk to you, and she loved to help people. Tara was desperate now that this situation was escalading, especially since Gemma was pretty much in her ass to get the letters.

"Kim!" she called out, entering her large house. Tara was amazed that a girl that had nothing her whole life ended up with so much money and a gorgeous house.

"In the kitchen!" Kimberly shouted back to the nervous doctor. Tara walked in the kitchen and saw Kimberly coloring in pictures with her son, Charlie. "Hey Tara, what's up?" she smiled, a little shocked to see her there. "…I really need to talk to you." She stammered, playing with her thumbs. Kimberly saw the desperation in her eyes which worried her. It must be something important if Tara is coming to her help.

"Baby, why don't you go to your room and play with your legos. I'll be there in a little bit. I need to talk to aunt Tara." She smiled at her boy as he jumped off the chair and ran back to his room. Tara smiled at him as he blew past her and sat down at the table with Kimberly who continued to color in the books. Everybody was used to Kimberly being on the _odd_ side.

"Before I start…" Tara began, but stopped to take a breath. Kimberly looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "Oh jeez. It's already bad." Kimberly mumbled, scribbling the crayon through the picture. "I need to know…that I can trust you, Kimberly. You cannot tell a soul about this." Tara pleaded, looking Kimberly dead in the eyes. Kimberly gulped, now feeling very nervous about what she was going to hear in a second. "O…Okay, I promise. I won't say anything. What's wrong?" she finally replied, laying the crayons down and giving the doc her full attention.

"I found…these letters in Jax's bag when you guys came back from Belfast. Maureen Ashby slipped them in there and…" Tara stopped again, still thinking about if she should do this or not. Kimberly just sat there emotionless, waiting for her to continue.

"They explain the truth about John Teller and what really happened to him." She finally got out. Kimberly looked at her very confused. "What…_truth_?" she asked, not knowing where Tara was going with this. Tara sighed and pulled a folder out of her large bag. "I want you to read these. Read these, and know the truth about your goddamn president…And when you're done, you come back to me…to help me think of a solution." She shot, sliding the thick folder towards the confused Iranian and standing up. "Tara what are…" she started to ask but was cut off. "I don't want anyone in SAMCRO…even out of SAMCRO getting a hold of these. Not Jax, especially not Clay…and most importantly…not Gemma." She added, and with that, she rushed her way out the front door leaving Kimberly in a wreck of thoughts. She picked up the folder and pulled a stack of old letters out and began to read them carefully.

Not only did she want to help Tara, but she wanted to know what the hell was going on too. Must be important beings that she hasn't seen Tara that frantic in years.

….

About two hours had past of Kimberly rereading the letters over and over again. Her eyes were wide as hell; her jaw was on the table. She didn't want to believe it, but these were written by the hands of JT so she had no choice but to. Now she could see why Tara was so conflicted. Kimberly knew that if this reached the table, it would change SAMCRO forever. She was livid, sad, and just about everything a person can be balled up in one big emotional mess. The past hour she's shed tears, she laughed, she slammed her fists down in anger. How the hell was this buried let alone for so long?!

"Kim!" a voice called out from the living room. Kimberly quickly slipped the letters back in the folder and shoved the folder in the opening part under the table where no one would find them. "In here!" she shouted.

Rat, the clubs prospect walked in the kitchen and spotted Kimberly at the table cleaning up her son's stuff. "We gotta full table." He informed her. Kimberly furrowed her brows. "Right now?" she asked, not knowing what this was about. "Yeah, Clay wants to talk to us." He added, pulling a soda out of her fridge. "FRANCESCA! I'M LEAVING FOR A BIT!" she shouted to her caregiver. "I'll be out in a second. Need to say goodbye to Charlie." She said to her prospect as he walked out of the house.

"Hey, mommy has to leave for a work emergency. I'll be back later okay?" she whispered to her pouting little boy. "Will you be back soon, mommy?" he asked, looking up at her with wide blue eyes. "Yeah baby." She replied, thinking about the letters and feeling her body heat up with anger when she thought about the truth. "Mommy has to take care of some things."

….

"Otto reached out. Our sheriff has a new lead on Luann's murder. " Jax announced first to the full table in the chapel. Kimberly just had a dead-set glare on Clay the entire time without even realizing it. She hated him now. Hated him for doing what he did, hated him for being smart enough to hide it so well the past twenty years, and hated that he stole the gavel in such a cruel fashion.

"They said they found cum in her panties. DNA came back a match." Clay stated, staring at the reaper and thinking about nothing but those letters.

"They didn't give a name, but it has to be someone who's been through the system." Jax pointed out. "Georgie Caruso." Juice blatantly spat. Jax nodded at his friend. "That's always been my guess." He agreed. "We should've handled this Luann shit when it first happened. Old ladies—always have a way of biting you in the ass." Clay snapped, earning a disgusted looking from Kimberly. "If Roosevelt does have proof, he's gonna go after Caruso. We gotta get to him first." Jax stated. "Might want it to happen before Otto gets out of the infirmary and loses visitation. I want a brother to look him in the eye and tell him it's been handled. He deserves that." Clay informed them all before standing up and grabbing a bag. Bobby just stared at his hands feeling like a nervous wreck beings that it was his semen in Luann's panties. He didn't have the heart to tell the club he was tappin her though. Too much shit on his plate. He'll let that fire burn when it's lit.

"For a job well done." Clay smirked, slamming a huge stack of money down in front of the MC while still getting glares from Kimberly. "All right kids, that's it." He finished, and slammed the gavel down before everyone poured out of church. Seeing him with that gavel made her want to vomit after reading the truth. In Kimberly's temperamental mind, fuck Tara's orders to keep this quiet. This was getting addressed to Clay right now.

When he saw the way Kimberly was looking at him and the fact that she wasn't getting up, he waited until everyone left the chapel and shut the doors so it was just them two. It was pretty obvious to him that she had something to say.

"JT would have never touched drugs." She started to say when Clay sat back down. "JT was a good business man. He would have seen the value in this." Clay tried correcting her. "John knew that anything that brought too much heat was bad for the club. That's what changed his mind about guns…Remember?" she went on, attempting to play mind games with her pres. Clay just looked at her face thoroughly and smirked. "Yeah, he uh, talked about getting us out." He agreed. Kimberly shook her head, rereading the letters in her thoughts. "No, he did more than just talking. He reached out to Kellan. Set a meet with the IRA. Made a decision to get us out of the gun-running business…A decision you couldn't let him live with." She blurted, making it clear to Clay that she knew what was up. Clay furrowed his brows at her, not believing that she knew all this dark history.

"Your near-death experience a while back gets you talking to ghosts?" Clay smirked, rubbing his chin nervously. "No, unfortunately I don't….I know about the letters, Clay. John's handwriting and proof that he wanted out. Proof that he knew you'd do something to stop him like the selfish little shit you are." She stated not ending her evil glare to the older man. Clay was speechless. He didn't know what to say to this woman.

"A week before that meeting happened, John Teller was murdered. Those letters…paint a vivid picture of who did it." She finished, now realizing who she was talking to and probably shouldn't have taken it this far, but she was pissed.

Clay was silent, just staring at her for about five minutes. "JT laid his bike down on 580, was crushed by a semi…It was an accident." He kept his lie going, looking even more stupid since Kimberly knew the truth. "We'll never know. Lowell Sr. disappeared the next week, and he was the only one JT trusted to work on his bike." She added more to the story, leaving Clay trapped with nothing to say for what seemed like an eternity.

"…I'm not going to say anything to the club. I know what would happen if I did, and right now, we can't afford that. I just want you to know…that I know the truth." She said very sternly.

Clay stared at her, knowing the power she now had over him and it scared the shit out of him. He stood up and walked over to her. "Just what the hell do you get out of this?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Kimberly stood up and faced him, showing no intimidation. "It's not about me. Piney, wants you to kill the drug muling…or _he_ addresses the letters to the club…Either save SAMCRO…Or lose your patch. You're choice." She stated, making Clay's heart pound in his chest.

Kimberly opened the door to the chapel and took one more look back at her worried looking President. "Jax doesn't like violence. He's always had a big heart. So, if you're lucky…maybe you won't end up meeting Mr. Mayhem for killing another member." She smirked, and walked out, shutting Clay inside with a massive amount of paranoia.

….

Gemma was at TM doing some paper work when Clay came in, in almost a panic. "What's the matter baby?" she asked her breathless husband. "Kimberly and Piney know I killed JT. Kimberly said she'll keep it to herself, I believe her. Piney…Piney's threatening to tell the club if I don't end it with Galindo." He explained in a hurry. "Are you serious? H…How did Kimberly find out?" Gemma asked with a massive amount of curiosity. "The letters! Tara must've had a little show and tell." He scoffed. Gemma shook her head. "We don't know that. Kimberly is always at Jax's house, maybe she stumbled across them." She tried to reassure him.

"I'm sure JT wrote down about how Piney was the only one he trusted. Makes sense for Tara to turn to him. Kimberly? Everyone goes to her with their problems. My guess, she didn't know what to do with them so she got some advice. Little did she know how pissed off Kimberly was going to be when she read them cause I just got an earful." He went on. "Tara, nor Kimberly would never hurt this family. No matter what dirt she has, when Kimberly says she won't say anything…she means it." Gemma whispered, approaching her man. "Piney is my biggest concern. Kimberly wouldn't do that and Tara doesn't have the balls to do it. Piney? He'll tell every goddamn soul in Charming if he wants to. This has to be stopped." Clay started to get louder. "What you're saying…" Gemma started to say but was cut off by the angry pres. "The history that those three know…very dangerous!" Clay spat aggressively. Gemma just looked at Clay up and down in shock as to where he was going with this.

"You're talking about the co-founder of this club, the mother of your grandchildren, and one of your most important and loyal members." Gemma stated, trying to get that fog out of his head. "I had John Teller killed while I was bedding his wife. It doesn't matter what the reason was. Jax finds that out, he cuts my goddamn head off, and he sticks it on the reaper pole. Now, we got to stop this in its tracks, you and me. Otherwise, we lose everything." He started to calm down a little. Gemma shook her head. "You told me not to go setting fires. That's exactly what you're doing here. We don't know if there's anything threatening in those letters. This could be Kimberly and Piney digging up old suspicions. Hello?! These are the two people in SAMCRO that were against this cartel the most! They're just clawing at you! We'll find those letters, baby. Knowing Kimberly, she'll be the one to give them to me or tell me where they're at. Without them, it doesn't matter what anyone knows. They'll have no proof." She snapped. "Yeah…" Clay responded, not really hearing her out.

"They're not at Jax's house. They're either at the hospital or Kimberly's. I'll go find them." She said to him as he was on his way out. He turned around and nodded his head. "Alright." He mumbled. "Until then Clay, nothing happens. You understand me? Not to Piney, not Tara, and especially not Kimberly! You hurt them, you hurt this club. Tig has always been your right hand for years! You know what will happen if he finds out anything happened to Kimberly." She ordered, knowing what Clay wanted to get done. "…I know." He agreed. "I promise, I won't hurt them." He reassured his old lady, kissing her head and leaving the room.

….

They were all sitting around the table again. Voting in the new leader, if it even passes.

"Alright, there's a challenge on the table. New president. I don't think we need the formalities of nominations. You want the chair." Clay stated, looking at Bobby. He shook his head. "I ain't got no choice." He sassed. Clay nodded. "Okay."

"Yea, or nay." He announced to the split table. "Bobby taking the gavel.

Clay: "Nay."

Tig: "Nay."

Before Chibs could even give his vote, gun shots filled the air of the SAMCRO clubhouse. Windows were breaking, objects were falling, and the MC was on the run.

"GO! GO! GO!" Tig shouted to his fellow members as they all nearly army crawled out of the chapel. It was absolute chaos.

Kimberly, Happy and Juice made it outside and spotted a red pickup truck spiraling out of control. Lucky for them, Phil and the other prospects were by the gate firing as many rounds as they could at the oncoming truck when Phil finally connected with one of the guys in the bed. Just after he threw a mysterious duffel bag out onto the parking lot, he earned a nice bullet to the leg and fell out as his buddies skid off. To his misery, he was still alive and under the captivity of the Redwood Originals.

"Tig, Hap! Go get him!" Jax yelled, running toward the prospects. "Clear this shit out of the way!" Jax growled at Phil and the others.

"Check his ink!" Tig shouted as he ran toward the Mexican with Kimberly's gun to his head. She pulled his collar down and checked for familiar tattoos when she spotted one that couldn't be missed. "Oh shit!" She hissed. "Who is it?!" Clay yelled. She looked up at the guys running towards her and they noticed the worried look on her face. "Lobo Sonora!" she replied, making them all weak at the knees. "SHIT!" Clay shouted, echoing through the property. "This woke up the whole hood, man." Jax pointed out hoping not to see Roosevelt pull up until this Mexican was gone. "Get this asshole to the rez! Call the gun warehouse and put them on alert! Tig, you reach out to Alvarez!" Clay ordered the club.

"Oh man! Clay! This is bad! Like…Bad, bad!" Chucky shouted when he opened the duffel bag that the rival cartel threw. "What is it?" Clay asked, making his way over to him. Kimberly made it there first and nearly threw up at first sight inside. "Jesus Christ!" she shouted, walking behind Piney. "Holy shit! That's…" Juice couldn't even finish his sentence. "It's Armando." Piney finished for him as they all looked into the bag and saw two Mayan heads and SAMTAZ's own President's head inside.

Clay couldn't believe what he was seeing. This was unbelievable. He didn't realize until now how dangerous this cartel move was that he made.

"Happy! You find out what this asshole knows!" He demanded. "Oh yes I will!" Happy replied, putting the Lobos member in the van and driving off to the rez.

"The club looked over and saw San Joaquin pull into the property. All of them, moaning and groaning over the fact that they had to deal with Roosevelt now.

"Let me guess, you smell smoke." Jax scoffed at sheriff. Roosevelt smirked in a cocky way and shook his head. "Nope, bullets." He replied.

"You go to the rez and tag along with Happy and his psycho games. We got shit nailed down here with Eli. We'll be up shortly." Clay whispered in Kimberly's ear. She looked up at him and nodded. Thank goodness for that because she didn't want to be there anyhow. "Got it." She whispered back and made her way to her bike.

….

*ONE HOUR LATER*

"We got anything?" Jax asked as he and the club, along with Alvarez and his crew came walking into the warehouse to see Kimberly and Happy a bloody mess from torturing the Lobo's member. "He hasn't said a word." Kimberly replied, putting the barbed wire down. "You sure you's didn't cut out his tongue?" Jax chuckled, looking at how brutal this guy looked. Happy shook his head. "Not yet, but we're running out of ideas." He groaned in his raspy voice.

"Galindo's here!" Rafi, Alvarez's fellow Mayan member shouted as he looked out the door. The Lobo's member looked like he wanted to die then and there when he heard him say that.

Kimberly, too, felt like dying. She looked a hot mess and Luis was about to see that. She only had on her black spaghetti strap so every single one of her tattoos were exposed, she was sweaty, dirty and bloody. She kinda wanted to use Happy's tools on herself for looking like this. *Kimberly, knock it off! You never care about what you look like around anyone!* she ranted to herself as Galindo entered.

Luis felt his heart stop for a second. He had no idea Kimberly was even going to be here right now, and boy did she look as hot as ever. Right now, was the definition of the perfect girl to him and she had no idea. He liked a girl that could be cleaned up nice, but get down and dirty with the sick shit like she just got done doing with Lobo over there. And her tattoos? He would've never guessed her torso was that covered from the last couple times he's seen her. She always had on a leather jacket under her cut so she was always covered.

She had a small red star on her throat, the name '_Charlie'_ and the acronym _SOA_ in cursive on both sides of her neck. There was a giant SOA reaper on her right shoulder, and a beautiful female sugar skull on her left shoulder. He also noticed two giant curled up hearts on either side of her collar bone. This chick was smoking.

"You told us we didn't have to worry stateside, Lobo had no northern networks." Clay shot at Luis. Luis looked at Clay while putting his sunglasses in his pocket. "They don't" he calmly replied, walking over to the beat up Mexican.

Kimberly was sitting on the table as Luis approached them. He was so handsome that she couldn't control the smirk on her face when he looked at her. He held back the smile himself to keep his professionalism going, but no doubt, he noticed her.

"What's our guest saying?" he asked, looking at all the blood on Kimberly and Happy's hands, chests, and clothes. "Not a damn thing." She replied giving the lobo a dirty look as one of the Galindo guys set a suitcase down next to her and opened it up. She looked over to see many instruments of miserable torture and kinda began to feel bad for this guy now.

"Well, he's definitely Lobo, ex-military, infantry." Luis listed as he looked at the victim thoroughly and picked up a needle from the box. Kimberly and Happy looked at each other and raised an eyebrow. "What's that for?" Happy asked. Luis faced the Lobo and looked up at Happy. "Sodium-pentothal. It'll get em talking." He replied, injecting the needle into the man's shoulder.

….

SAMCRO stood up and put out their half-finished cigarettes when Luis and the guys made their way outside. Rafi and Pedro dragged the lobo out and carried him to the back of the warehouse. "So what do we know?" Alvarez asked him. "That Lobo says there's a rat in your crew with roots in Nogales." Luis shot at the Mayan president. "He's a lying puta." Alvarez retorted. "It don't matter Mayan or Son, that bitch is dead, remember?!" Jax flipped, remembering what Alvarez said when their brick of coke went missing a few days ago. "That guy is full of shit, bro!" Alvarez snapped back at him. Luis cut in when they were getting too aggressive. "No, he's full of truth serum. And if he says the Lobo's are getting Intel from a Mayan then he's not lying!" he started to shout. "A Mayan with family in Nogales. Now, who would that be Marcus?" Clay cut in.

Alvarez clenched his jaw tightly, full of frustration when he gave it some thought. "…Pedro." He mumbled, not wanting to believe it. Jax's eyes widened. "That Pedro?! …Scumbag was in my clubhouse!" he shouted. "That's how they knew where to hit us. Where the cut and the bag were." Kimberly chimed in, shaking her head and intentionally standing very close to Luis.

"Son of a bitch!" Alvarez growled attempting to go after Pedro around the back of the warehouse until Jax stopped him. "Hey! Look if Pedro is the pipeline to Lobo, then let's feed him something useful. Our guns. We'll tell em we're moving them out of California tomorrow, that we're storing them here tonight…" he sprang the idea to everyone as he turned to Luis. "Then your guys take em out."

"That soldier says there are about twenty-five lobos local. I only have four men with me. I'll need support" Luis indicated that he needed SAMCRO for this while dialing his phone. "Oh Jesus Christ!" Bobby shouted, walking away as they all looked at each other in disbelief.

Kimberly was scared now. Scared for herself, and scared for her club going into this. She walked over to Luis and ended up face to face with him when he turned around. Both of them almost lost their breath when they ended up so close to each other. She almost forgot what she was going to say.

"You know we're not exactly an infantry unit, Luis." She whispered hoping he'd call in more guys before tonight. He looked down at her and smirked at her pleading face. "Well tonight…you will be. Because make no mistake, sweetheart…We're at war." He replied, cherishing this up close view of her flawless face before putting his phone to his ear and calling his four men.

….

*THREE HOURS LATER*

It had reached the deadline when Lobos was supposed to make it to the clubhouse where SAMCRO and Galindo was going to fake them out. Pedro had been tied up by his own men as everyone prepared for battle. Bullet proof vests, thick clothing, guns, knives, everything was getting latched on to everyone.

Kimberly stood in the corner with her vest and slipped it over her head as she fiddled with the straps. She had no idea how one of these worked and was getting frustrated. "Need some help?" a deep voice said behind her.

She turned around to see Luis standing there as he was already done preparing himself for the hit. "Um…yeah, please." She stuttered nervously. He laid his gun down and started strapping her in nice and snug for good safety. As he stood behind her strapping her in, he couldn't help but stare at her perfect sized bottom being shaped nicely in her skinny jeans. It took a lot in his not to grab it.

Her long hair was in the way as he moved up the vest to strap the top of it and slid it from her shoulder to one side of her body. Her breath went shallow and thanked god that she had on a long sleeve right now so he couldn't see her goosebumps. "Here." He offered, grabbing her leather jacket and helping her put it on. "Thank you." She smiled at him when she turned around. "…You're welcome." He whispered with a smirk, as he was once again up close with her.

"Luis, phone." His one guy shouted with the phone in his hand, drawing Luis and Kimberly out of there moment. That seemed to happen a lot between them.

….

"What did I tell you?!" Gemma shouted, slamming Tara's front door shut and scaring the shit out of the half asleep doctor. "Jesus Christ, Gemma! What the hell are you doing?!" she flipped when Gemma stomped her way in the kitchen. "I told you to keep those letters to yourself! First Piney, now Kimberly?! Are you trying to get someone killed?!" she shouted, nearly waking up Abel and Thomas. "Gemma, I need answers." She started to say but to no surprise was interrupted. "Kimberly can't help you anymore than the old man across the street! …She confronted Clay…about the goddamn letters!" She went on, getting more and more heated.

Tara's eyes popped out. "She…She confronted Clay?! I told her to come to me!" she shouted back. Gemma ran her fingers through her hair. "Yeah, well she didn't! And now Clay knows that not only do _you_ have them, but a quarter of his club knows about em! Which is a quarter too many, sweetheart. No more sharing this shit. Right now, Clay is on a rampage. And if one of them ends up dead because of this…That blood's on you." Gemma snapped before finally leaving the house. She had nothing more to say to Tara and was so livid that she wanted no more of anything that would spew out of Tara's mouth. Tara slowly sat back down as tears began to well up in her eyes. She now knew, she made a huge mistake.

"Bitch thinks she knows what she's dealing with." Gemma scoffed to herself as she climbed in her vehicle and sped off.

….

The sun had finally gone down as everyone was prepared at the warehouse. Kimberly was off to the side in deep thought as she clenched her gun tightly. She couldn't stop thinking about Luis. How they were connecting without even trying. She was swamping herself with stress from constantly thinking that if this would end up going somewhere between the two, how would it work?! She couldn't deny to herself that she really likes the guy, and if she can read people well enough, he seems to be pretty fond of her as well. However, even though Romeo says they are, SAMCRO and Galindo aren't friends. Hell, half of them don't like each other…How would this be safe?

Luis looked over as he stood watch at the door and noticed that Kimberly looked a little down as she slouched on the crate. When he saw no one was paying attention, he made his way over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, making her jump almost a foot in the air. "Hey…you with us?" he asked, trying to hide his worry. The fact that his hand was clenching her shoulder in a gentle way and he seemed to actually be concerned about her nearly made her collapse off the crate. "Um…yeah, I'm fine." She fake chuckled, standing back up and adjusting her gun. Luis looked her up and down and nodded sarcastically. "Coulda fooled me." He mumbled. Kimberly cocked her head to the side. "…I'm fine, mom." She joked and flashed him a beautiful smile to which he returned a big smile back. When he went to walk away she raised her eyebrows and pulled his arm back to her. He looked at her in surprise when he was tugged back. It oddly excited him for a guy who hated being touched. "What's wrong?" he asked. "…So you do smile?" she laughed, not believing she was able to make him do that. Luis grinned at her and shook his head. "Let's get ready." He murmured to her, trying his hardest not to smile widely again.

"Hey! We got something out here!" One of the Galindo guys shouted as two vehicles pulled up outside. They all shifted to complete battle mode as they all swarmed to the giant doors of the warehouse and peaked out between the cracks in the wood. They drove a tortilla truck up and parked it as the unidentified driver ran out and jumped in the van behind it before it drove off. "One of em is leaving." Jax noticed as he looked out through a small hole. Luis raised an eyebrow and signaled for some of his men to follow him. "You wait for my signal." He ordered to Jax, and went out the back.

They stood still for a few minutes until they heard Luis whistle from outside. "That's Luis, open the door." Jax whispered to Happy and Opie. As the two slowly opened up the large doors, Jax fired at the bright headlights and darkened up the property. They all poured out of the warehouse as Luis and his guys came up from behind. "Where the hell did they go?" Happy asked as none of them saw a single soul on the land. "Nobody's on the perimeter either." Luis chimed in from behind. "What the hell is this?" Opie asked as they all examined the tortilla truck. "This thing will blow all to hell! It's gotta be rigged." Chibs yelled out from the back of the pack. Jax turned to Alvarez with an angry look. "Where's Pedro?" he asked. The Mayans took the tied up Mayan rat and pushed him over to the truck. "Open it!" Alvarez ordered him to which he obeyed.

Pedro opened the truck door and everyone was expecting an ambush from Lobo's. However, it was far from that. It was a message. It was the rest of the bodies of the two Mayans and Armando. It was a terrible sight and made most of them gag. Everyone was speechless.

"Jesus Christ." Kimberly whispered as she walked away from the truck and stood next to Alvarez. "How the hell did they know we were gonna be waiting for em?" Opie finally spoke up. Alvarez shook his head. "Pedro never left our side." He reassured them. Jax walked over to Luis and shrugged. "Looks like the competition's one step ahead." He shot.

Luis was furious. No one ever out-smarted Galindo. He knew this war was getting real. Glaring into Jax's eyes he pulled a small knife from his holster and turned around before puncturing Pedro's neck with the sharp object. That made Kimberly a little eerie. Was this what he was like when he got angry about something? Murderous? Then again, the things she's done when she got angry? She knew she had no room to judge.

After Luis took the blade out of Pedro's neck, he noticed in the corner of his eye, Kimberly walking away. She sat on the hood of an abandoned car by the woods and lit a cigarette as she watched her boys get the bodies out of the truck. Jax looked over at her and furrowed his brows when he saw Luis walking over to her. He looked at Tig and nodded towards them. "You ever notice they're always talking on the sidelines or constantly looking at each other." He asked, a grossed out Tig when he saw the headless bodies get pulled onto the tarp. "Maybe they got crushes on each other." Tig smirked and walked away from his VP from being tempted to tell Jax what Kimberly told him the other day. Jax looked back at the two on the car and shook his head. "Well that can't happen." He whispered to himself.

"I'm guessing you stomped away like that cause you're not used to seeing guys get stabbed in the neck five inches from your face." Luis said out of nowhere. Kimberly looked over and saw him sit next to her on the car hood. There go the butterflies again. In both of them.

"Nah, I've seen worse. Trust me. I just don't recall signing up for infantry when I patched in, but it was kinda fun. Not gonna lie." She chuckled, flicking the ashes off her cigarette. "If it helps, you with a gun and nailing shit down?...Kinda hot." He smirked and started to walk away. She bit her bottom lip and could feel her heart coming out of her chest. "You hittin on me, Torres?" she joked. He turned around and gave her an adorable little look. She couldn't explain it. It wasn't really a smile, but it was more than a smirk. "Maybe." He winked, and walked back to his crew. Kimberly felt like she was levitating off the hood of the car. *Did that just fucking happen?!* She happily thought to herself.

"KIM! LET'S GO! TIME TO GO HOME!" Jax shouted. "Oh thank god!" she whispered to herself as she jumped off the car before filling up the SOA van with the rest of her boys.


End file.
